


.zweite Wahl

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, E.N.D. - Freeform, F/M, Gratsu - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sex, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass ich ihm nichts bedeutete. Dass er sich nur auf mich einließ, weil er an mir die Kontrolle üben konnte, die ich nicht hatte und die er haben wollte. Weil er mich nicht brauchte, aber ich ihn, weil ich ihm bedingungslos und unabänderlich verfallen war. Doch einen Weg zurück gab es nicht mehr. Aber letztlich blieb ich doch nur die zweite Wahl. Und doch, doch ist da diese Begierde zwischen uns, die uns immer und immer wieder zusammen treibt. [NatsuXGray, Darkfic, Yaoi, Drama, Romanze, Lemon, Smut, BDSM]





	1. 1. - .prolog

_POV: Gray_

 

 

"Wenn du willst, kannst du mir auf diese Weise nah sein, in dem du mit mir all die Dinge machst, für die meine süße Freundin einfach zu gut und unschuldig ist. Aber erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich dich deswegen irgendwann lieben werde."

 

Das waren sie. Natsus Worte. Harsch, berechnend und lieblos.

Er nutzte meine tiefen, unerschütterlichen Gefühle für ihn eiskalt aus, ohne das geringste Gefühl von Scham oder dem Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens.

Und doch hatte er mich erbarmungslos in der Hand und das wusste er auch, nutzte es zu seinem Vorteil.

 

"Aber du bleibst immer nur meine Ersatzbefriedigung."

 

Ein Mittel zum Zweck, ein Spielzeug, nur ein netter Zeitvertreib.

Aber es war meine einzige Möglichkeit ihm nahe zu sein und meine tiefe Sehnsucht nach ihm zu stillen. Also konnte ich gar nicht anders als einzuwilligen, selbst wenn ich ablehnen wollte, wäre ich wohl nicht in der Lage dazu.

 

"Ich gehöre dir."

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	2. 2. - .abhängigkeit

_"Ich werde Lucy einen Antrag machen."_

 

 

Wie das Gift einer miesen Schlange, hatten sich Natsus Worte in meinem Verstand festgesetzt, mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg gerissen und mir die Luft zum Atmen genommen.

Immer und immer wieder wurden sie mir auf grausamste Art und Weise ins Gedächtnis gerufen und töteten jedes verdammte Mal einen Teil mehr von mir ab.

 

Und während Lucy voller Stolz den Verlobungsring an ihrem Finger betrachtete, die Hand vor sich drehte um ihn auch ja von allen Seiten ansehen zu können, war mir nach Heulen zumute.

Ich spürte die Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen und um nicht doch noch erbärmlich in Tränen auszubrechen und meinen Stolz vor den anderen Gildenmitgliedern gänzlich baden zu lassen, wand ich meinen Blick ab, drehte mich auf meinem Barstuhl um und ließ den Kopf frustriert auf die den Tresen vor mir fallen.

Schmerzhaft und in der stummen Hoffnung es würde mir diesen einen verhängnisvollen Satz endlich aus dem Gedächtnis streichen, doch leider vergeblich. Körperlicher Schmerz konnte seelischen niemals aufwiegen. Nicht einmal ansatzweise.

 

"Und er hat dich tatsächlich gefragt? Unser Natsu?"

"Ist der Ring denn nicht Beweis genug?"

 

Obwohl ich sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, vernahm ich trotz allem noch ihre in Zufriedenheit badende Stimme und ehrlich, ich hasste sie dafür. Hasste sie, weil Natsu sie wollte und mich nicht, weil er ihr die Worte sagte, nach denen ich mich so schmerzlich sehnte und die Sehnsucht nach dem Feuermagier mich schier verrückt machte.

 

Obwohl ich nun schon seit Jahren in Natsu verliebt war, verstand ich bis heute nicht, was gerade ihn für mich so besonders machte, wieso mein Herz gerade ihn auserkoren hatte. Immerhin reden wir hier von Natsu, dem Chaoten schlecht hin. Doch ich konnte es nicht ändern. Eigentlich wurde es sogar immer schlimmer, je mehr Zeit ich mit ihm verbrachte, je näher ich ihm kam. Jeder Streit, jede Konfrontation, jedes Gespräch, jede zufällige Berührung, ja sogar jeder verdammte Blick von ihm brachte mich schier um den Verstand, stärkte mein Verlangen, meine tiefe Zuneigung zu ihm und zerriss mir doch immer und immer wieder das Herz.

Ich kann nicht mehr ohne ihn, aber er ohne mich. Weil ich ihn liebe, so sehr, dass es kein Wort dafür gibt, was es auch nur annähernd beschreiben könnte, doch er mich nicht.

So viele Nächte lag ich bereits wach, weil ich von Träumen gequält wurde, in denen er meine Gefühle erwidert und weil mir nach dem Aufwachen immer wieder bewusst wurde, dass dieser Traum nie Realität wird und selbst für bloßes Wunschdenken zu weit hergeholt ist.

Doch die Träume kamen immer wieder, bohrten mir immer wieder neue Splitter ins Herz und weil ich das nicht mehr ertrug, versuchte ich Schlaf zu vermeiden, blieb so viele Nächte lang wach, bis die Müdigkeit meinen Körper irgendwann erbarmungslos besiegte und den Kreislauf von Neuem beginnen ließ. Es war der schönste und grausamste Traum zugleich.

 

Aber Natsu...Natsu hatte Lucy. Sie war schön, intelligent, lieb, nervig, dumm und hässlich und eben einfach nicht ich. Und offenbar war alles besser als ich. Zumindest in Natsus Augen.

Obwohl. Für Sex bin ich ja offenbar dann doch wieder gut genug.

 

Vor drei Tagen hat das zwischen uns angefangen. Wie auch immer man das zwischen uns nennen konnte. War es eine Affäre? Nein. Denn dann hätte Natsu ja zumindest irgendwelche Gefühle für mich. Doch die hatte er nicht. Er stieg lediglich mit mir ins Bett um -mit seinen Worten ausgedrückt- all die Dinge mit mir machen zu können, die er mit Lucy tun konnte. Was seltsam ist, betrachtet man die Tatsache dass sie verlobt sind. Aber offenbar kann er sich bei Lucy nicht ausleben, im Bett ist sie wohl nicht das, was er sich von ihr wünscht. Eigentlich weiß ich nicht mal, ob sie überhaupt miteinander schlafen oder Natsu deswegen die Sache mit mir am Laufen hat, weil seine Freundin ihn nicht ran lässt.

Dass er sie damit jedoch ständig betrügt, scheint ihm gar nicht bewusst zu sein. Oder es ist ihm schlicht egal. Aber wenn er sie liebt, sollte es ihm doch eigentlich nicht egal sein, oder?

Nun ja, was es auch war, beschweren würde ich mich sicherlich nicht. War das doch die einzige Möglichkeit wie ich dem Rosahaarigen nah sein konnte und wenn es nur auf körperlicher Ebene war. Wie lange mein Herz das mitmachen würde, wusste ich nicht, denn ich wollte nicht seinen Körper, sondern sein Herz. Aber es war meiner Meinung nach immer noch besser als gar nichts.

 

 

"Ah, Natsu! Wir haben von der frohen Botschaft gehört. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Das ist richtig männlich von dir!"

 

Elfmanns laute Stimme ertönte, riss mich aus den Gedanken und auch ohne mich umzudrehen und zu dem Eingang der Gilde zu sehen, wusste ich, dass ER da war. Sonderlich schwer zu erraten war es natürlich auch nicht, immerhin hatte ihn der weißhaarige Hüne direkt angesprochen. Aber selbst wenn er es nicht getan hätte, wüsste ich, dass Natsu da war. Ich hätte seine Präsenz sofort gespürt. Wie könnte ich auch nicht? Immerhin ist der Feuermagier mein Leben!

 

"Danke!"

 

Auch Natsus Stimme triefte nur so vor Stolz und ich schloss gequält die Augen, versuchte einfach nicht hinzuhören. Aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich konnte Natsu nicht ausblenden, ganz egal, was er auch von sich gab. Er war alles für mich und denn Sinn seines Lebens konnte man nicht einfach ignorieren, wie sehr man es auch wollte.

 

"Wann ist denn die Hochzeit?"

"In drei Monaten."

 

Drei Monate? Nur noch drei Monate gemeinsamer Zeit mit Natsu blieben mir?

Ein schmerzhafter Stich zog sich durch meinen gesamten Körper und alles in mir zog sich widerlich zusammen.

Natsu hatte es zwar nicht direkt ausgesprochen, aber ich war mir ganz sicher, dass er das zwischen uns augenblicklich beenden würde, sobald er erst mal verheiratet war. Ab dann bräuchte er mich gänzlich nicht mehr, er würde mich einfach aus seinem Leben streichen, so als wäre all das was wir bis dahin miteinander geteilt hatten, einfach wertlos und nie geschehen. Das Abenteuer mit mir wäre dann einfach beendet, offenbar zu langweilig.

Es tat so weh!

Aber ich sollte mich nicht beschweren. Immerhin war mir das alles von Anfang an klar gewesen. Immerhin bin ich doch bloß ein netter Zeitvertreib.

 

Als ich die ganze Situation um mich herum letztlich nicht mehr aushielt, erhob ich mich von dem Stuhl an der kleinen Bar, warf Mira einen dankbaren Blick für die Getränke zu und verließ die Gilde dann eiligen Schrittes.

 

Ich könnte einen Auftrag übernehmen und so ein wenig Abstand zwischen uns bringen. Aber genau das war es, was ich nicht wollte. Jeder Funken Abstand war zu viel, würde mich töten.

Mag sein, dass Natsu mich nicht liebt, doch dafür liebe ich ihn nur umso mehr. Ich liebe ihn genug für uns Beide! Und egal wie sehr es mich auch verletzt, so lange wie er mich auf irgendeine Art und Weise braucht und nicht von sich stößt, werde ich auch bei ihm bleiben. So lange, bis er mich irgendwann nicht mehr will und auch noch den letzten verbliebenen Rest meiner Seele zerstört, mein Herz zu schlagen aufhört, weil mich weiterhin am Leben zu halten einfach keinen Sinn mehr machen würde.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Lustlos ließ ich die Eingangstür ins Schloss fallen, zog mir die Schuhe aus und lief unmotiviert Richtung Wohnzimmer.

 

"Schon Zuhause?", erklang dann plötzlich eine fragende Stimme aus der Küche, während ich mich auf die dunkelblaue Couch im Wohnzimmer fallen ließ.

 

"Sieht so aus.", erwiderte ich nur frustriert und kurze Zeit später kam Lyon aus der Küche zu mir gelaufen, musterte mich besorgt und hielt mir ein Glas Wasser entgegen.

 

Ich nahm es dankbar an, während Lyon den Kopf schief legte.

 

"Du siehst nicht gut aus. Hast du wieder nicht geschlafen?", fragte der Weißhaarige besorgt.

"Ich konnte nicht.", erwiderte ich murmelnd gegen das Glas in meiner Hand.

"Schon wieder wegen ihm?"

Diesmal schwieg ich und mein Gegenüber seufzte genervt.

"Immer das Selbe. Wann begreifst du endlich, dass er dir nicht gut tut? Vergiss ihn endlich."

Als hätte ich das nicht schon oft genug versucht. Aber es ging einfach einfach nicht. Ich konnte Natsu weder aus meinem Kopf, noch aus meinem Herzen verbannen. Er hatte sich wie ein Parasit in jeder meiner Körperfasern festgesetzt und ließ nicht zu, dass ich ihn wieder los wurde.

 

Lyon Bastia ist mein Freund aus Kindheitstagen und eigentlich ein Magier der Gilde Lamia Scale. Doch momentan wohnte ich bei ihm. Weil ich so wenigstens für ein paar Stunden Natsu und den zerfressenden Gedanken an ihn entfliehen konnte.

Es ist nämlich so, dass alles was zwischen uns passiert, alles in meiner Wohnung stattfindet. Bei Natsu Zuhause wäre die Gefahr zu groß, dass Lucy uns eines Tages erwischt, also machten wir es bei mir.

Doch immer wenn er dann weg war, trieben mich meine eigenen vier Wände in den Wahnsinn. Jede Ecke, jede Stelle erinnerte mich an ihn, sein Geruch lag in der Luft und sobald ich mich nur in die Nähe meines Bettes wagte, schlugen die Bilder unserer gemeinsamen Nächte so heftig auf mich ein, dass ich unter ihnen zusammen zu brechen drohte. Ich ertrug es schlicht und ergreifend nicht, mich ohne Natsu in meiner eigenen Wohnung aufzuhalten, also floh ich eines Tages aus dieser und schlug zufällig mit Lyon zusammen, der am anderen Ende der Stadt wohnte, auch wenn seine Gilde etwas weiter weg war.

 

Er hat meinen nervlichen Zustand schnell bemerkt und sich mir von einer so verständnisvollen, liebevollen Seite gezeigt, wie ich sie bis dato noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte.

Ich konnte gar nicht anders als ihm mein Herz auszuschütten. Und es tat gut, so gut.

Und weil er verstand dass ich es in meiner Wohnung nicht mehr aushielt, hatte er mir angeboten, bei ihm zu wohnen.

 

Seit ich ihm jedoch von der Sache von vor drei Tagen erzählt hatte, drängte er mich zunehmend dazu, Natsu endlich aufzugeben und mir was Besseres zu suchen. Kurz ihn.

Gestern hat er mir nämlich gebeichtet, dass er mich liebt und ich hätte glücklich sein müssen. Endlich bot sich mir die Möglichkeit ebenfalls begehrt und geliebt zu werden. Und ich wollte mich ja auf Lyon einlassen. Ich wollte es wirklich. Aber ich konnte nicht.

Mir ist bewusst wie dumm das ist, die Person von mir zu stoßen die mich glücklich machen könnte, aber mein Herz ließ einfach keine andere Person zu. Es hatte sich nun mal für Natsu entschieden und wie kaputt mich diese Tatsache mittlerweile auch machte, es würde sich niemals ändern. Und ich hasste mich dafür.

Ich wollte Lyon nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, aber sich unter diesen Umständen auf eine Beziehung mit ihm einzulassen, wäre einfach falsch und nicht fair ihm gegenüber. Ich bin so ein Idiot. Immerhin wähle ich selbst die Möglichkeit, die mich so leiden lässt. Doch allein der Gedanke Natsu nicht mehr nah sein zu können, brachte mich um.

 

 

Lyon bemerkte offenbar, dass ich ihm auf seine letzte Frage keine Antwort mehr geben würde und wechselte ergeben das Thema.

 

"Hast du eigentlich Hunger? Sollen wir was Essen gehen?"

Leider hatte er mit seinem Themenwechsel nicht sehr viel Erfolg.

 

"Ich kann nicht. Ich bin noch mit Natsu verabredet."

"Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst?"

"Doch. Tut mir leid."

Ich wand den Blick von dem Eismagier ab und sah auf den Boden.

"Ich geb es auf. Du bist echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall."

Kopfschüttelnd verließ Lyon das Wohnzimmer schließlich wieder.

 

Ich verstand ihn ja. Ich weiß ja selbst, dass es dumm von mir ist. Aber ich kann einfach nicht anders. Ich könnte nie ablehnen, wenn Natsu mich sehen will.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Hart und fordernd lagen Natsus Lippen auf meinen, während er seine Hände fordernd über meine Oberschenkel wandern ließ.

 

Ich keuchte erstickt in den Kuss und krallte meine Finger unbeholfen in das weiche Bettlaken neben seinem Kopf.

Er bringt mich um den Verstand. Immer und immer wieder, selbst die kleinste Berührung von ihm macht mich wahnsinnig und regelrecht süchtig nach ihm. Das ist doch nicht normal.

 

"Beweg deine Hüfte etwas.", forderte er sanft aber bestimmt an und ich versuchte seiner Anweisung mehr schlecht als recht in die Tat umzusetzen, aber es war schwer, so schwer.

Obwohl mein Element das Eis ist, hatte ich das Gefühl in sengenden Flammen zu stehen, mein Körper schmolz förmlich unter Natsus Fingern und obwohl es nicht das erste Mal war, dass wir so etwas taten, war es dennoch jedes mal aufs neue so überwältigend, als wäre es das erste Mal und ich hätte es eben nicht schon mehrmals erlebt. Es würde immer etwas Besonders bleiben, mein Körper und mein Herz würden sich immer nach Natsu verzehren, so sehr, dass alle anderen Gedanken einfach in den Hintergrund gedrängt wurden als wären sie nicht weiter von Bedeutung. Waren sie auch nicht. Außer Natsu hatte nichts eine Bedeutung.

Man konnte sich an so etwas Wundervolles nicht gewöhnen, dafür war es zu kostbar und eben leider nicht für immer. Es würde nie an Bedeutung verlieren, weil Natsu nie an Bedeutung verlieren und mein Herz immer in seinen Händen halten würde. Ich lege es ihm gerne zu Füßen, was macht es schon wenn er darauf herum tritt, so lange er es nur beachtet?

 

Ich stöhnte laut auf, als Natsu nun seinerseits das Tempo angab und hart in mich stieß, während ich auf ihm saß und er unter mir lag.

 

Ein paar mal stieß er so in mich, dann griff er nach meinen Handgelenken, setzte sich kurz aufrecht hin, nur um mich dann im nächsten Moment mit dem Rücken gegen die Matratze zu werfen und unsere Positionen zu tauschen.

 

Hilflos biss ich mir auf den Handrücken um die Geräusche die mir entkamen wenigstens ein wenig zu dämpfen, während Natsu den Winkel mit dem er sich in mir bewegte, änderte und mit dem nächsten gezielten Stoß genau den Punkt in mir traf, der mich Sterne sehen und vor Lust zergehen ließ.

Kurz wurde mir sogar schwarz vor Augen und doch liebte ich das alles hier so sehr, liebte die Person, die das hier mit mir tat und obwohl mir sein Herz nie gehören würde, war ich glücklich und traurig zugleich.

 

Ich stöhnte kehlig auf, als Natsu ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf setzte und diesen Punkt in mir nun bewusst immer und immer wieder malträtierte.

Irgendwann wusste ich schon gar nicht mehr, wo oben und unten ist, es war alles wie in einem Rausch, alles wurde ausgeblendet. Alles außer Natsu. Seine Stimme, seine Augen, sein Geruch, sei. Körper.

Ich liebte ihn. Ich liebte ihn so sehr, dass es weh tut.

 

Natsu intensivierte seine Stöße, wurde schneller, fester und letztlich entkam auch ihm ein zufriedenes Stöhnen.

Mein Becken brannte, aber es machte nichts. Ich will nicht, dass es aufhört. Ich würde jeden Schmerz der Welt dafür in Kauf nehmen, nur damit er weiter macht. Ich wollte ihn. Wollte seine Nähe und seine Wärme und nur auf diesem Wege bekam ich sie eben.

 

Aber leider machte mir der heran rollende Orgasmus dann nun doch einen Strich durch die Rechnung und ob ich wollte oder nicht, aber Natsu katapultierte mich erbarmungslos Richtung Klippe auf der ich gefährlich wankend zum Stehen kam.

Aber ich würde ihn nicht darum bitten aufzuhören, dass konnte ich gar nicht.

 

Verzweifel krallte ich meine Finger in seinen Rücken, während er seine Finger in meinen schwarzen Haaren verkeilte und meinen Kopf für einen erneuten, herrischen Kuss zu sich zog.

 

Und dann explodierte ich, stöhnte ihm gegen die Lippen und entlud mich schließlich haltlos auf meinem Bauch.

Natsu stieß noch ein paar Mal in mich, aber die plötzliche Enge machte es ihn zu schwer sich noch weiter unnötig zu beherrschen und zurück zu halten und letztlich kam auch er tief in mir.

 

Eine Weile verharrte er dann so, versuchte seinen Atem zu normalisieren und leckte mir kurz noch mal über die Lippen, ehe er mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und sich dann mit einem unbeherrschten Knurren aus mir zurück zog.

 

Ich wusste, dass ich ihm zumindest auf sexueller Ebene genauso wahnsinnig, wie er mich machte.

 

Kurz ließ er sich erschöpft neben mir ins Bett fallen, aber ich wusste, dass er gleich wieder aufstehen und mich alleine lassen würde. So war es schon immer.

Ich wusste, dass ich eigentlich nur seine persönliche Hure und seine zweite Wahl nach Lucy war. Aber es war schon in Ordnung so. Es ist besser als gar nichts.

 

"Du kannst auch gerne hier schlafen.", bot ich ihm dennoch an, obwohl mir klar war, dass es ohnehin nichts bringen würde.

Ich fragte ihn immer wieder das Selbe und er hatte stets die gleiche Antwort darauf.

 

"Tut mir leid. Lucy wollte heute bei mir schlafen."

Ich versuchte nicht mal meinen enttäuschten Blick zu verbergen. Wozu auch? Es hatte ohnehin keinen Sinn und er wusste ja, was ich für ihn fühlte.

 

"Du weißt, dass es besser so ist, Gray."

Der Feuermagier strich mir sanft durch die Haare und stand dann auf um sich anzuziehen.

"Deiner Meinung nach."

 

Darauf erwiderte Natsu nichts, zog sich noch seine schwarze Weste über und begab sich dann zur Tür.

 

"Wir sehen uns in der Gilde."

Und dann ging er. Wie immer.

 

Aber was habe ich eigentlich auch erwartet? Schließlich war mir von vornherein klar, worauf ich mich eingelassen habe.

 

Aber es zerriss mir trotzdem immer wieder das Herz und hätte ich nicht schon längst alle Tränen vergossen, würde ich wohl erneut mit Heulen anfangen.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	3. 3. - .lebenswille

"Gray mein Lieber. Komm mal her."

 

Makarov winkte mich grinsend zu sich, kaum hatte ich am nächsten Tag die Gilde betreten.

 

Zweifelnd trat ich näher auf den Gildenmeister zu.

 

Es bedeutete nie etwas Gutes, wenn er sich direkt an einen der Mitglieder wandte. Meistens hatte er dabei irgendein nicht immer nobles Ziel vor Augen.

 

Fragend blieb ich schließlich vor dem kleinen Mann stehen, der sich extra auf einen Stuhl gestellt hatte, um so wenigstens ein wenig seiner geringen Größe wett zu machen.

Nicht, dass seine Größe etwas über seine beachtliche Stärke ausmachte. Auf ihn traf der typische Spruch "klein aber oho" perfekt zu.

 

"Ich habe Natsu heute Morgen auf eine S-Rang Mission geschickt. Erst war ich ja davon überzeugt, er würde es problemlos alleine schaffen. Er wollte auch unbedingt alleine gehen. Mittlerweile zweifele ich aber doch ein wenig an meiner Entscheidung. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Würdest du ihm bitte folgen und ihm bei der Mission helfen?"

"Wieso ich?", fragte ich zweifelnd.

Wieso nicht Lucy und Happy? Es würde ihn sicherlich nicht stören, seine Verlobte bei sich zu haben, dachte ich abschätzig.

Obwohl ich meinen Gedanken nicht laut aussprach, schien der Ältere ihn doch von meinem Gesicht abzulesen und verengte seine Augen ernst.

Vielleicht verriet mich aber auch mein Blick, den ich flüchtig in Richtung der Stellargeistmagierin warf.

 

"Weil du besser auf dich alleine aufpassen kannst. Unter uns Gray, wir wissen beide dass du wesentlich stärker als Lucy bist, auch wenn sie vielleicht seine Partnerin ist. Ich möchte Lucy keinesfalls schlecht machen, aber ich denke, sie würde Natsu auf so einer schwierigen Situation eher behindern als helfen."

 

Trotz seiner durchaus logischen Argumente, sah ich nicht wirklich überzeugt aus.

Ich denke nicht, dass Natsu wirklich meiner Hilfe bedarf. Nicht, dass es mich unter normalen Umständen stören würde bei Natsu zu sein, aber irgendwie war es heute anders.

Ich meine, klar, ich habe bereits Sehnsucht nach ihm, seit er Gestern gegangen ist, aber ich denke es würde meinem Herzen doch ganz gut tun, wenigstens ein paar Tage nicht an der Nähe zu ihm zu ersticken. Auch wenn es wirklich schwer war mich von ihm fern zu halten. Wir hatten ja obenhin nicht mehr viel Zeit miteinander.

Zudem will ich vielleicht bei ihm sein, aber ob er mich auch in seiner Nähe haben möchte?

 

"Es reicht ja auch, wenn du einfach nur bei ihm bist, ihn alles alleine machen lässt und wirklich nur im Notfall eingreifst."

"Ich denke trotzdem, dass das keine so gute Idee ist, Meister."

"Wieso? Du magst Natsu doch und bist sonst gern in seiner Nähe nicht wahr?"

 

Meine Augen weiteten sich geschockt und ich starrte den Meister perplex an.

"Das ist doch überhaupt nicht wahr! Dieses Flammenhirn kann mich mal!", brauste ich sofort auf, verteidigend, lügend, doch Makarov schüttelte nur den Kopf.

 

"Mir sind deine Blicke nicht entgangen Gray. Vielleicht all den anderen Mitgliedern, aber mir nicht. Weil ihr alle meine Kinder seid und ich eure Sorgen sofort bemerke. Du liebst ihn, nicht wahr?"

 

Panisch sah ich mich in der Gilde um, doch niemand schenkte uns Aufmerksamkeit.

Ich wollte lügen, aber es ging nicht. Mir war klar, dass ich dem Älteren nichts vormachen konnte.

 

"Er ist verlobt.", erwiderte ich dann nur verbittert, schloss gequält die Augen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Sie zitterten und hörten erst auf, als ich die kleine Hand des Meisters auf meiner Faust spürte.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, lag ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinen Zügen.

 

"Die Liebe geht manchmal seltsame Wege. Bist du dir sicher, dass Lucy wirklich die ist, die Natsu will?"

"Bitte? Er liebt sie."

Mein Blick war verständnislos.

"Das denkt er. Vielleicht musst du erst bis in sein Herz vordringenden und ihm zeigen, dass du der Richtige bist."

"Das kann ich nicht. Es wird immer Lucy sein. Sie wird immer das bekommen, was ich mir so sehr wünsche. Ich werde immer nur die zweite Wahl bleiben."

"Damit solltest du dich aber nicht zufrieden geben."

"Aber was soll ich denn sonst tun, Meister?"

"Folge ihm."

 

Der Kleinere klang überzeugt, doch ich nicht. Es würde doch nichts bringen. Überhaupt nichts. Als hätte ich nicht schon alles versucht. Er wusste doch, wie sehr ich ihn liebte. Und wir schliefen bereits miteinander. Noch näher, konnte man sich doch gar nicht mehr kommen.

 

"Was ist mit Lucy? Nur mal angenommen der Fall tritt ein und ich gewinne Natsu für mich, was wird dann aus ihr? Sie wird weinen."

"Vielleicht. Aber sie wird merken, dass Natsu nicht für sie bestimmt war und sich neu verlieben. Es gibt Menschen, die gehören zusammen und irren vorher nur auf dem falschen Weg. Glaub mir Gray, ich lebe schon lange. Ich weiß wovon ich rede. Natsu scheint glücklich, aber du könntest ihn wirklich glücklich machen. Er weiß es nur noch nicht."

 

Das sagt er so einfach. Woher nimmt er nur diese Überzeugung? Ich liebe Natsu schon so viele Jahre und doch hat er mich nie gewollt.

Ich wollte den Worten des Meisters ja gerne glauben. Aber ich konnte nicht. Sicher, er hat viel Lebenserfahrung, aber auch er kann sich irren. Natsu wird mich nie wollen. Ich werde immer an meinem Herzen leiden, so lange, bis es irgendwann ganz kaputt geht. Ich kann Natsus Gefühle für mich nicht erzwingen. Er will mich nicht. Er liebt mich nicht.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

"Hier muss es sein."

 

Mit dem Zettel des S-Rang Auftrags stand ich ein paar Stunden später schließlich vor einem gigantischen Anwesen, in dem eine schwarze Gilde hausen soll.

 

Natürlich ist es typisch für den Feuermagier sich einfach völlig unüberlegt einer ganzen Gilde stellen zu wollen, trotzdem zweifelte ich mal wieder an seinem Verstand.

Die Gilde musste mächtig sein, denn obwohl ich kein Mitglied sah, erdrückte mich die dunkle Aura die von dem Anwesen ausging förmlich.

Die Luft war stickig und erschwerte das Atmen.

Aber es war so ruhig dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob Natsu bereits Hals über Kopf ins Innere gestürmt ist oder doch einmal im Leben seinen Kopf benutzt hat und sich erst mal irgendwo in der Nähe einen Plan überlegt.

 

Mein Blick schweifte über die Umgebung, aber der hier herrschende Nebel war so dick, dass man kaum was erkennen konnte.

Rechts von mir, schien ein Wald zu sein, zumindest so viel konnte man erahnen. Und links von mir, war ein kleines, kaum bewohntes Dorf.

 

Und was nun? Wo ist dieser Trottel?

Vielleicht liegt er schon in Ketten gefangen im Kerker. Soll ich rein gehen? Dann besteht allerdings die Gefahr, dass sie mich ebenfalls fangen und am Ende ist Natsu noch gar nicht dort.

 

Ich biss mir nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe und sah wieder zu dem Anwesen vor mir.

Gerade als ich mich letztlich dazu entschied, doch einfach in das Gebäude zu stürmen, einfach, weil ich Natsu dieses Vorgehen am ehesten zutrauen würde, erklang jedoch seine mir nur allzu bekannte, geliebte Stimme hinter mir und ich drehte mich abrupt um.

 

"Gray? Was machst du hier?"

 

Da stand er, gesund und munter, mit einer Tüte Brötchen in der Hand und einem brennenden Stück Fleisch in der anderen.

 

"Ich dachte, du bist schon längst drinnen und trittst den Typen in den Arsch."

Ein Glück, geht es ihm gut.

Erleichterung kam in mir auf und ich gab ein tonloses Seufzen von mir.

 

"Wollte ich ja auch. Aber ich hab plötzlich so einen Hunger bekommen."

Das sieht ihm ähnlich. Er kämpft schlecht, wenn er Hunger hat. War also wahrscheinlich gar nicht so dumm von ihm, sich vorher den Bauch vollzuschlagen.

 

"Aber was machst du denn nun hier?", wiederholte der Feuermagier dann seine Frage und biss in sein Fleisch.

"Der Meister hat sich Sorgen gemacht und mich hinter dir her geschickt."

Natsu gab einen abwertenden Laut von sich.

"Völlig grundlos. Ich komme super alleine klar. Du kannst also gern wieder gehen."

"Vergiss es. Der Meister will es so, also bleibe ich."

"Mir doch egal, was der Opa will.", nuschelte er unzufrieden, gab sich aber offenbar geschlagen.

"Halte dich aber im Hintergrund.", orderte er noch an.

"Von mir aus. Bin eh nicht scharf auf einen Kampf."

 

Dann drehte sich der Hellhaarige um und lief Richtung Wald.

 

"Wo gehst du hin?"

"Die sind noch nicht da. Ich rieche niemanden. Wir müssen also warten, bis sie wieder kommen. Habe keinen Bock die zu suchen."

Irritiert sah ich zum Anwesen und dann wieder zu Natsu.

"Bist du dir sicher?"

"Hundert pro. Und jetzt komm, sonst bekommst du nichts ab."

 

Ich sah noch ein letztes Mal zum Anwesen, folgte Natsu dann aber und beschloss auf seine Sinne zu vertrauen. Schließlich ließen sie ihn sonst auch nicht im Stich.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Als die Nacht herein gebrochen ist und sich unsere Zielpersonen immer noch nicht zu ihrer Gilde zurück bequemt haben, schlugen Natsu und ich ein kleines Lager neben einem Fluss im Wald auf.

 

"Ich hoffe, die kommen bald. Ich will den Auftrag abschließen."

Natsu klang genervt, aber ich hörte ihm nur halbherzig zu, sah lieber in die Flamme des Lagerfeuers vor mir und beobachtete das Leuchtspektakel dass das Feuer bot.

Warum bin ich eigentlich hier?

 

"Ich frage mich, was Lucy gerade macht.", wechselte Natsu dann das Thema und auch wenn ich ihm nicht meine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, das hörte ich.

Natürlich. Sicher vermisst er seine Verlobte schon, ist also kein Wunder, dass er sich Gedanken um sie macht.

Ich wollte es trotzdem nicht hören.

 

"Wenn kümmert's?!", erwiderte ich trotzig.

"Mich. Sie ist immerhin meine Verlobte."

 

_Hör auf._

 

"Ich liebe sie."

 

_Hör auf!_

 

"Sie hat schon mit den ersten Hochzeitsvorbereitungen angefangen."

 

_Hör doch endlich auf. Mein Herz brennt. Ich ertrage das nicht. Machst du das mit Absicht?_

_Nein. Das wäre nicht Natsus Art. Er verletzt mich nicht absichtlich._

 

"Ich muss mir allerdings noch Gedanken über den Trauzeugen machen. Hast du vielleicht eine Idee?"

 

_Sei still! Warum erzählst du mir das?_

_Wenn du einfach nur ein Gespräch führen willst, gibt es ja wohl mehr als genug andere Themen!_

 

"Oh, nimm doch mich.", erwiderte ich bitter und ballte die Händen zu Fäusten.

"Echt jetzt?", fragte er skeptisch und ich wunderte mich, ob er den Sarkasmus in meiner Stimme wirklich nicht gehört hatte.

 

"Ich dachte nicht, dass gerade du das machen willst."

 

Natsu war kein schlechter Mensch. Er wollte mir mit seinen Worten nicht weh tun, wirklich nicht, das wusste ich. Ihm fehlte einfach das Feingefühl um zu wissen, wie sehr er mich gerade verletzte und das er mir die Eingeweide zusammen zog.

Es war trotzdem zu viel. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus und mit einem wütenden Aufschrei warf ich mich schließlich auf ihn, riss ihn zu Boden, rollte mich mit ihm durch das vom Nebel feuchte Gras und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht, als ich letztlich auf seiner Hüfte zum sitzen kam und er unter mir lag.

 

"Halt endlich die Klappe!", schrie ich ihn hasserfüllt an und beobachtete, wie ein feiner Rinnsal Blut aus seinem Mundwinkel trat und sich den Weg über sein Kinn suchte.

 

"Warum schlägst du mich?", fragte er ruhig.

Es reicht. Es war genug. Er soll endlich damit aufhören, mir das Herz zu zerquetschen. Es schlägt auch so kaum noch. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch ertragen soll.

 

"Hör auf über deine Verlobte zu reden!"

"Warum? Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht. Dir war doch klar, worauf du dich einlässt."

"Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du es mir immer und immer wieder vorhalten musst!", fuhr ich den unten Liegenden wütend an.

"Wenn es dir zu viel wird, beende es doch."

Als ob ich das könnte! Das sagt er so einfach, aber ich kann nicht.

 

Heftig schüttelte ich den Kopf.

 

"Ich will nicht. Diese drei Monate mit dir, ist doch alles was mir noch bleibt."

"Warum regst du dich dann so auf?"

"Bitte. Rede einfach nicht weiter über deine Hochzeit mit ihr. Es tut weh."

Mehr, als ich es in Worte fassen konnte.

 

Ich sackte zusammen und ließ es zu, dass sich all die Trauer und der tiefe Schmerz auch in meinen Augen widerspiegelte.

 

"Entschuldige. Das wollte ich nicht."

 

Natsus Hände legten sich sanft an meine Wangen und zogen meinen Kopf zu ihm runter.

 

"Du bist mir wichtig, dass weißt du. Aber mein Herz gehört Lucy."

"Ich weiß.", hauchte ich enttäuscht.

Und ich werde es auch nie ändern können, ganz egal, was Makarov auch sagt.

 

"Wir können das zwischen uns jederzeit beenden."

"Nein. Das will ich nicht."

Natsu lächelte sanft und zog mich zu einem Kuss zu sich runter.

 

Wie könnte ich? Wie könnte ich die Sache mit ihm beenden, wo er doch alles ist, was ich will?

Ich liebte es, seine weichen Lippen auf meinen zu spüren, ich liebte seinen Duft, seine Stimme, das Gefühl seiner Hände auf meinem Körper.

Niemals könnte ich mich dem entziehen und ihn von mir stoßen. Es geht einfach nicht. Dafür liebe ich ihn zu sehr. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass es mich früher oder später töten würde. Diese Liebe zu Natsu hat schon zu viele Narben hinterlassen, Narben, die niemals wieder heilen würden.

 

Bereitwillig öffnete ich meinen Mund, als ich die Zunge des Rosahaarigen verlangend an meinen Lippen spürte und ging gern der Aufforderung zum Kampf nach, als seine Zunge gegen meine stieß.

Ich spürte, wie Hitze in mir aufstieg und keuchte leise in den Kuss.

 

Plötzlich aber, brach Natsu den Kuss ab und drehte seinen Kopf nach links, verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und lauschte angestrengt.

 

"Sie sind da.", meinte er dann und warf einen entschlossenen Blick zu mir nach oben.

Ich nickte verstehend und erhob mich von ihm.

Alles andere zwischen uns, musste warten.

 

Natsu drehte sich angriffslustig in Richtung des Anwesen und ließ aus seinen Fäusten Flammen schießen.

 

"Auf geht's!"

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	4. 4. - .dämon

Dumpf landete der bewusstlose Körper des Gegners auf dem kalten Boden des langen Ganges und Natsu entwich ein genervtes Seufzen.

 

"Man, das sind alles nur kleine Fische. Wo ist denn hier der Boss? So macht das überhaupt keinen Spaß.", murrte der Feuermagier missmutig und schlenderte mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen weiter den langen Gang des Anwesens in dem sich die schwarze Gilde aufhalten soll, entlang.

 

"Vielleicht sind sie im Gemeinschaftssaal. Falls die hier so etwas haben. Oder die sind noch gar nicht da und es sind erst mal nur die niederen Handlanger zurück gekehrt.", meinte ich dann schulterzuckend und lief dem Hellhaarigen mit einem kleinen Abstand hinter her.

"Na hoffentlich nicht. Sonst muss ich ja noch länger warten."

"Wie heißt die Gilde hier eigentlich überhaupt?"

"Avatar, glaub ich. Der Name spielt doch auch keine Rolle. Ich mach sie alle fertig!"

 

Natsus Augen funkelten kampflustig auf und ich lachte leise. Das ist so typisch für ihn. Aber ich mochte es. Ich mochte eigentlich alles an ihm.

 

Wir kamen schließlich vor einer großen mit Ranken bewachsenen Tür am Ende des Ganges an.

Ich schätze, dass muss wohl so etwas wie unser Zielort sein.

 

Natsu schien das Selbe zu denken und ohne noch weiter unnötige Zeit zu verschwenden, trat er mit einem kräftigen Tritt die Tür ein und stürmte mit flammenden Armen in den großen Raum, wo uns tatsächlich zwei der scheinbar "höheren Tiere" erwarteten. Jackpot, schätze ich mal.

 

Einer von den Beiden saß auf eine Art Thron und hatte eine Maske auf, so dass man nicht sagen konnte, was wohl gerade in ihm vor ging, ob er überrascht war oder nicht.

Bestimmt der Anführer.

 

Der andere, der nun langsam auf Natsu zu schritt, hatte schulterlange, blonde, gelockte Haare und für einen Mann viel zu lange Wimpern. Generell wirkte er irgendwie aufgepuscht und leicht feminin.

Sein Gesicht zierte ein breites Grinsen, als er schließlich vor Natsu zum Stehen kam.

 

"Unser Priester Arlock hat uns bereits gesagt, dass ihr auf dem Weg hier her seid. Er hat eure Präsenz schon bei eurem Eintreten hier gespürt. Aber ihr seit schneller gewesen, als erwartet."

"Ach, und dieser Arbock da oben, ist wohl euer Meister?", fragte Natsu ebenfalls grinsend.

"Arlock.", korrigierte ihn der Blonde.

"Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen kleiner Drache, dein Gegner bin ich. Wenn ich mich vorstellen dürfte, mein Name ist Jerome."

Der Magier verbeugte sich höflich vor Natsu, während dieser nur abfällig schnaubte.

"Meinetwegen. Dann mache ich eben erst dich fertig und dann den Bock da oben."

 

Woher wussten sie, dass Natsu ein Dragon-Slayer war?

Argwöhnisch verengte ich die Augen, doch ich würde mich nicht einmischen. Es waren zwar genau zwei Gegner, aber ich habe Natsu gesagt, ich würde mich raus halten, also tat ich es auch. Zumindest so lange, wie dieser Arlock mich nicht von sich aus angreift. Allerdings erweckte dieser nicht den Anschein, als wollte er sich ins Kampfgetümmel stürzen. Er saß weiterhin seelenruhig auf seinem Thron, sprach nicht ein Wort und hatte sein von der Maske verdecktes Gesicht Richtung Natsu und diesen seltsamen Jerome gewandt.

 

Natsu ließ erneut Flammen aus seinem Körper schießen und wollte gerade auf seien Gegner zu stürmen um den ersten Schlag zu landen, da brach mit einem Mal der Boden unter ihnen ein und noch ehe er es hätte rechtzeitig verhindern können, stürzte er mitsamt des Blonden ein paar Etagen tiefer, ein großzügiges Geröll an Steinen folgte ihnen ebenfalls in die Tiefe.

 

Besorgt rannte ich sofort zum Rand des Loches, sank auf die Knie und sah nach unten, rief besorgt Natsus Namen, doch es war so tief, dass ich außer Schwärze nichts erkennen konnte.

Shit! Hoffentlich hat er sich nichts gebrochen!

Natsu ist zäh, dennoch hatte mich die Angst um ihn bereits jetzt fest im Griff. Was ist, wenn er sich ernsthaft verletzt hat?

 

"Jerome ist gehorsam wie eh und je. Nun können wir uns ungestört unterhalten, Gray Fullbuster."

 

Gerade als ich beschlossen hatte, mich sicherheitshalber doch zu Natsu zu begeben und nach ihm zu sehen, ertönte jedoch das erste Mal die tiefe Stimme des Priesters von Avatar und hinderte mich somit an meinem Vorhaben.

 

Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit widerwillig auf den maskierten Typen und funkelte ihn vernichtend an.

"Woher weißt du, wer ich bin?", fragte ich ihn ungehalten.

Das gefällt mir nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Er weiß von Natsu, er weiß von mir. Woher? Wieso kennt er uns? Wir haben uns noch nie vorher gesehen. Das ist mehr als seltsam.

 

Der definitiv Ältere lachte jedoch nur.

"Oh, ich weiß alles über dich. Weil du mit deinen Devilslayerkräften die größte Gefahr für uns, die wir Zeref vergöttern, darstellst. Man sollte seine Feinde gut kennen, findest du nicht auch?"

 

Ich richtete mich wieder in eine stehende auf und nahm eine Kampfhaltung ein. Der Avatar-Magier erhob sich von seinem Thron und schritt gemächlich mit hinter den Rücken verschränkten Armen auf mich zu.

 

"Bist du nicht auf der Suche nach dem Buch E.N.D.?"

Selbst das wusste er?

"Und wenn es so wäre?", erwiderte ich bissig und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, als er ebenfalls an das Loch im Boden trat und einen Blick nach unten warf.

"Du brauchst es nicht mehr zu suchen. Ich kann dir sagen, wer der oberste Dämon Zerefs ist. Wer E.N.D. ist."

"Ach, kannst du das?", meinte ich spottend und schüttelte den Kopf.

Selbst wenn er mir E.N.D.s Identität verrate würde, es gab keine Garantie dafür, dass seine Worte auch der Wahrheit entsprachen. Ich war nicht so naiv das zu glauben.

 

"Angenommen, du weißt wirklich wer E.N.D. ist, was hättest du davon es mir zu sagen? Ist er nicht einer von euch?"

"Das stimmt so nicht ganz. Er gehört irgendwo schon zu uns und Zeref, aber das weiß er vermutlich gerade nicht einmal selbst. Und was ich davon hätte es dir zu sagen? Nun, gar nichts. Außer E.N.D.s Schutz. Du und Zeref seit die einzigen, die ihn töten können. Doch wenn du wüsstest wer er ist, wärst du dazu nicht mehr in der Lage, dessen bin ich mir sicher. E.N.D. wäre sicher. Zudem wäre es sicherlich äußerst amüsant, die Verzweiflung und die Hilflosigkeit in deinem Blick zu sehen."

 

Arlock lachte amüsiert auf, während ich wütend die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

Ich sollte ihn einfach fertig machen. Und das möglichst schnell, damit ich nach Natsu sehen kann.

 

"So ein Schwachsinn! Ich habe diese Macht nur um Dämonen zu töten. Und E.N.D. ist der Schlimmste von allen! Nichts würde mich daran hindern, diesen Bastard zu töten. Absolut gar nichts!"

"Oh, ich denke schon. Schließlich ist es doch Natsu selbst, der E.N.D. verkörpert."

 

Und das war sie. Die Nachricht, die mir dem Boden unter den Füßen weg riss.

 

Fassungslos starrte ich Arlock an, konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da behauptete.

Nazsu sollte E.N.D. sein? Ein Dämon von Zeref? Mein Feind? Natsu?!

Das ist nicht möglich! Das ist nur eine dumme Lüge von diesem Typen, ich durfte ihm keinen Glauben schenken. Genau! Er wollte doch bloß meine Gedanken mit seiner falschen Lüge verätzen und meinen Verstand vernebeln.

Er log! Er musste einfach lügen! Es konnte gar nicht wahr sein!

 

"Glaubst du mir nicht? Doch es ist wahr.", ertönte erneut die Stimme des Feindes, denn er schien meinen Unglauben und meine Zweifel bemerkt zu haben.

"Natsu Dragneel ist E.N.D."

"Das kann nicht...du lügst! Natsu ist niemals so ein widerlicher Dämon!"

 

Ich schüttelte immer und immer wieder mit dem Kopf, wollte diese Worte aus meinem Kopf vertreiben.

Ich wusste, dass ich ihm nicht glauben sollte. Aber irgendein kleiner Teil in mir verriet mir, dass es wirklich stimmte. Vermutlich der Teil, der meine Kräfte als Dragonslayer ausmachte, denn ich spürte das Pulsieren in meinem verfluchten Arm.

 

Sprach er wirklich die Wahrheit?

Die Person die ich über alles auf dieser Welt liebe ist die Person, die ich töten muss? Um den Tod von so vielen mir wichtigen Menschen zu rächen, um die Aufgabe zu erfüllen, die mein Vater mir vermacht hat, muss ich alle Dämonen Zerefs töten. Auch Natsu. Nur dafür wurde mir diese Kraft geschenkt.

Aber Natsu...nein! Ich kann nicht. Oh Gott, ich kann nicht. Nicht Natsu.

 

Und ich brach zusammen, sank erneut auf die Knie und starrte leblos auf einen unbestimmten Punkt auf den Boden.

 

Er könnte lügen. Natürlich. Aber tief in mir wusste ich, dass er es nicht tat.

Natsu ist mein größter Feind.

 

Ich fühlte mich plötzlich so schwach, so nutzlos, denn mir war klar, dass ich meine Aufgabe niemals erfüllen konnte. Ich lebte doch nur für ihn, ich liebte ihn mit jeder Faser meines Körpers.

Was soll ich denn nur tun? Wieso hasst mich das Schicksal nur so?!

 

Ich war so in meine trübsinnigen Gedanken vertieft, dass ich nicht einmal merkte, dass Arlock in der Zwischenzeit den Raum verlassen hat. Ich wusste nicht, wohin er gegangen war, aber es war mir auch egal. Mein Körper war zu keiner Regung im Stande, die Verzweiflung und der Schock waren einfach zu groß.

 

"Alles okay Gray?"

Erst Natsus Stimme die plötzlich hinter mir ertönte und seine Hand die sich auf meine Schulter legte, holte mich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und ließ mich erschrocken zusammen zucken, meinen Kopf hastig zu ihm herum reißen.

 

Es ging ihm gut!

Er hatte zwar ein paar Schrammen und Blutergüsse davon getragen, sah allgemein ziemlich ramponiert aus, doch er war so weit wohlauf. Und das war das Einzige was zählte.

 

"Wo ist denn dieser komische Maskenfreak hin?", fragte Natsu dann genervt und sah sich schlecht gelaunt im großen Raum um.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", gab ich zu, versuchte Arlocks Worte wenigstens fürs Erste zu verdrängen und stand vom Boden auf.

 

Es gelang mir nur geringfügig, denn als ich in Natsus Gesicht sah, konnte ich gar nicht anders, als ihn mir kurz in dämonischer Gestalt vorzustellen.

 

Ich schluckte trocken und wusste nicht, ob mir die Vorstellung gefallen oder doch eher verstören sollte.

Weiß er eigentlich selbst, wer er ist?

 

"Hast du den anderen fertig gemacht?", fragte ich dann, auch, um mich selbst erneut auf andere Gedanken bringen zu wollen.

"Klar. War ein Klacks. Aber wir müssen noch diesen Arbock den Arsch aufreißen, vorher können wir diesen Auftrag nicht beenden. Den Anführer einfach laufen zu lassen, geht ja mal gar nicht."

"Arlock.", korrigierte ich den Feuermagier, wie auch schon dieser Jerome davor, doch Natsu winkte nur ab.

"Ist doch egal. Auf jeden Fall müssen wir ihn suchen. Sehr weit, wird er ja wohl noch nicht sein. Der entkommt mir nicht."

 

Plötzlich legte sich sein Blick skeptisch auf mich und irgendwas an mir schien ihm wohl gerade nicht so recht zu passen.

 

"Sag mal...hat dir der Typ was getan?"

Er hat meinen aufgewühlten Zustand bemerkt? Das ist selten. Natsu ist sonst nicht sehr einfühlsam. Oder nur selten. Eigentlich nur bei Lucy. Ich will nicht an sie denken.

 

"Aber nein.", sanft schüttelte ich den Kopf.

Er hat mir ja wirklich nichts getan. Er hat mich nur mit einer Wahrheit konfrontiert, mit der ich nicht wusste, wie ich damit klar kommen sollte.

Ich frage mich nur, ob ich Natsu darauf ansprechen sollte. Vielleicht weiß er das alles ja auch schon lange selbst. Doch wenn nicht, sollte er es womöglich auch gar nicht erfahren. Oder?

 

Natsus Hand legte sich um mein Kinn und zog es näher zu sich.

"Wirklich nicht?", bohrte er noch einmal besorgt nach und ich spürte erneut die unbändige Sehnsucht nach ihm aufsteigen.

Kurz war mir, als würde seine natürliche Wärme auch auf mich übergreifen und mich von innen heraus warmen.

 

"Mir geht es gut.", antwortete ich und beugte mich unbewusst selbst näher zu ihm.

Ich wollte ihn. So sehr. Scheiße, er soll mich gefälligst küssen!

 

Doch Natsu ließ mein Kinn stattdessen los und als er meinen enttäuschten Blick bemerkte, lachte er nur leise.

"Später. Erst müssen wir diesen Auftrag hier zu Ende bringen und diesen Arbock finden."

"Arlock.", erwiderte ich neckend.

"Ach sei still, Eisprinzessin."

 

Nein, ich könnte ihn niemals töten. Selbst wenn er wirklich E.N.D. ist. Selbst dann bräuchte er nur die Arme ausstrecken und ich würde mich ihm sofort bereitwillig an den Hals werfen.

Weil ich ihn so sehr liebte, dass ich selbst das Verderben mit ihm freiwillig in Kauf nehmen würde, nur um bei ihm zu sein. Weil ich ihn selbst über den Tod hinaus liebe. Weil ich ihm hoffnungslos verfallen bin und nicht die nötige Kontrolle habe, das zu ändern. Weil er Natsu ist.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	5. 5. - .sucht

Tatsächlich war Arlock noch nicht weit gekommen und wir fanden ihn schneller in dem Wald neben dem Anwesen als erwartet.

In seinem Alter ist man wohl nicht mehr so schnell wie man es gerne wäre. Oder er hatte es schlicht und ergreifend nicht so eilig wie vermutet. Wobei es dann wenig Sinn gemacht hat, dass er überhaupt erst abgehauen ist.

 

So wie Natsu es von mir wollte, hielt ich mich aus dem Kampf raus und ließ den Feuermagier machen, während ich ein wenig abseits an einem der Bäume lehnte und stumm das Geschehen beobachtete.

 

Arlock schlug sich besser als erwartet, doch er hatte nicht wirklich eine Chance gegen Natsu. Sein Gegner war einfach zu stark.

Damals haben uns die schwarzen Gilden weitaus mehr zugesetzt, doch das viele Training schien sich auszuzahlen.

 

Arlock erschuf eine magische Barriere aus mehreren Wänden vor sich, um sich vor Natsus Angriff zu schützen, doch es half ihm nicht wirklich. Der Rosahaarige steckte seine ganze Kraft in seine flammende Faust und schlug sich damit einfach durch die Mauern durch, holte mit der Faust aus, doch sein Schlag verfehlte den anderen Magier als dieser sich mit einem gezielten Sprung außer Reichweite brachte.

In dem Alter hätte ich ihm so einen Sprung gar nicht zugetraut.

 

Und während ich den Kampf so beobachtete, stieg immer mehr und mehr eine seltsame, kaum zu bändigende Hitze in mir auf, die ich auch mit dem Ausziehen meines Oberteils nicht lindern konnte.

Es war seltsam. Ich verstand nicht mal, woher diese Hitze kam. Sie ist ganz plötzlich gekommen und ich fühlte mich, als würde ich innerlich verbrennen. Doch ich konnte sie mir nicht erklären. Woher kommt sie? Warum? Wann ist...

 

Plötzlich blickte ich direkt in Arlocks von der Maske bedecktes Gesicht und erst jetzt realisierte ich, dass schon die ganze Zeit seit Beginn des Kampfes eine seltsame Aura um uns herum lag. Eine Aura, die Natsu und ihm selbst nichts auszumachen schien, aber mich dafür langsam in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Zu der Hitze gesellte sich nun auch noch Schmerz, der besonders in meinem Kopf schier unerträglich schien, mein Arm mit dem Devilslayer-Mal begann plötzlich dumpf zu pochen und elektrisierende Schläge durch meinen ganzen Körper zu jagen.

Das Mal wollte sich ausbreiten und reagierte offensichtlich auf Natsu.

Es wollte Natsu töten.

Scheiße! Was für eine Art von schwarzer Magie ist das nur? Und warum bemerke ich die Aura die ja offensichtlich schon den ganzen Kampf lang da ist, erst jetzt? Und welchen Sinn hat sie? Erhofft sich Arlock dass ich den Verstand verliere und mich wie ein blutrünstiges Monster auf Natsu stürze, nun da ich weiß, dass er E.N.D. ist?

 

Was auch immer das für eine Art der Magie war, sie hatte es völlig unbemerkt bis in meine innersten Nerven vor geschafft und entlockte mir ein gequältes Keuchen, wollte mir die Kontrolle über meine Kräfte rauben. Das Mal breitete sich über meinen Arm und mein Gesicht auf und ich griff mir gequält an mein schmerzhaft pochendes Herz.

Was ist nur los? Was tut Arlock mit mir?

 

 

_'Spürst du es? Das Verlangen E.N.D. töten zu wollen?'_

 

 

Ich zuckte heftig zusammen als mit einem Mal Arlocks Stimme in meinem Kopf ertönte, doch als ich zu Natsu uns ihm sah, waren sie immer noch in ihren Kampf vertieft.

Natsu teilte kraftvolle Schläge aus und sein Gegner parierte sie allesamt mit einem magischen Schwert.

 

Ich verstand nicht. Es machte keinen Sinn.

Wieso wollte er plötzlich, dass ich Natsu töte, wo er vorher doch noch von seinem Schutz gesprochen hat?

 

Das Brennen wurde schlimmer und ich sank gequält auf den Boden, krallte meine Finger ins Gras und stöhnte leise, während die schwarzen Male auf meinem Körper pulsierten und sich auch mit all der Macht die ich aufbringen konnte, nicht mehr zurück drängen ließen.

Die Male reagierten auf Natsu, weil sie von meinen Kräften her rührten. Und weil diese nur dazu da waren, Dämonen zu töten. Weil Natsu ein Dämon ist.

 

Und dann traf mich erneut die Erkenntnis. Arlock hat es ja selbst gesagt. Ich bin mit meinen Kräften die größte Gefahr für Natsu. Und da er E.N.D. war, sollte er nicht sterben. Also wollte Arlock dass ich mich gegen Natsu in den Kampf warf, damit Natsu mich tötete, bevor ich selbst die nötigen Kräfte entwickele, um ihn zu töten. Denn ich besitze zwar die Kraft Natsu zu töten, doch momentan hatte ich sie noch nicht genug unter Kontrolle, sie waren noch nicht ausgefeilt genug. Ich könnte Natsu töten. Aber erst zu einem späteren Augenblick. Würde ich mich jetzt auf den Dragonslayer werfen, hätte ich keine Chance. Natsu würde mich aus dem Weg räumen. Die größte Gefahr wäre beseitigt. Und Arlock hätte sein Ziel erreicht.

Vielleicht war das ja auch von Anfang an sein Plan gewesen und er hat mir deswegen Natsus wahre Identität verraten. Weil er gehofft hat, dass ich ihn angreifen und verlieren würde. Weil ich erst trainieren müsste, um stark genug zu sein.

 

Es tat weh. Der Schmerz machte mich wahnsinnig und durch Arlocks schwarze Magie waren meine Kräfte nicht wie sonst.

Ich begann zu zittern, aber ich wollte nicht. Ich wollte Natsu nicht angreifen!

 

Die Male hatten bereits gut die Hälfte meines Gesichts schwarz gefärbt und ich spürte, wie etwas mit mir ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Aber ich konnte es nichts ändern.

Als ich leise aufschrie, hörte ich Arlocks zufriedenes Lachen in meinem Kopf.

Und dann war es zu spät, die Kontrolle war weg und von Mordlust getrieben, stürzte ich mich schließlich gegen Natsu, gerade als er Arlock den finalen Schlag verpasste und dieser bewusstlos zu Boden sank. Der magische Rat würde bald kommen und ihn holen.

 

Natürlich hatte Natsu nicht mit einem Angriff meinerseits gerechnet. Natürlich, wieso sollte er auch damit rechnen, dass ihm sein eigener Kamerad völlig unvermittelt in den Rücken fällt.

Deswegen konnte ich ihn auch problemlos mit einem Eisspeer mehrere Meter über den Boden schleudern.

In seinen Körper bohrte sich der Speer jedoch nicht, da er, kaum hatte er den warmen Körper des Feuermagiers berührt, einfach schmolz.

 

Es hinderte mich trotzdem nicht daran, zu dem Feuermagier aufzuholen und ihn mit meinem Eisgesyr anzugreifen.

Auch das traf Natsu und wir hatten uns mittlerweile so weit von Arlock entfernt, dass der kleine Wald sich dem Ende neigte und wir am Rand einer Klippe landeten.

 

Natsu fuhr sich mit den Handrücken über die aufgeplatzte Unterlippe und funkelte mich gereizt an.

 

"Kannst du mir mal bitte erklären, was der Scheiß soll?!", zischte er gereizt.

Aber das konnte ich nicht. Ich wusste selbst nicht wie Arlock es mit seiner Magie geschafft hatte, dass ich so dermaßen die Kontrolle verlor.

Das Blut rauschte mir in den Ohren, mein ganzer Körper tat weh und meine Sicht verschwamm allmählich. Und diese Hitze. Diese unerträgliche Hitze!

Alles was ich noch wahr nahm, war die stetige Stimme in meinem Kopf die mir sagte, dass ich Natsu töten musste. Weil er E.N.D. ist.

 

Ich knurrte ungehalten und stürmte dann erneut auf Natsu zu, hatte die Faust erhoben und wollte ihm einen gezielten Schlag in die Magengegend verpassen, doch diesmal reagierte er, fing meine Faust ab, holte stattdessen mit dem Fuß aus und traf mich in der Seite.

Ich nahm noch die andere Faust hinzu und nachdem mir aufgrund des Schlages ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen entwich, doch Natsu fing auch diesen Schlag ab, doch als ich mich knurrend gegen ihn warf, verlor er das Gleichgewicht, taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und verlor schließlich den Boden unter den Füßen, stürzte über den Rand der Klippe und da er mich noch immer fest hielt, riss er mich mit sich und wir stürzten zusammen in die Tiefe.

Das Meer war unter uns und würde es uns vielleicht ermöglichen zu überleben. Doch ein Aufprall aus solch einer Höhe war gefährlich. Die spitzen Steine die aus dem Meer ragten, machten es nicht besser.

 

Natsu schlang seine Arme beschützend um mich und obwohl er unter mir war, spürte ich trotz allem die enormen Schmerzen als wir gegen die Wasseroberfläche knallten, die aufgrund der Höhe hart wie Stein schien.

Der Schmerz schien lähmend und schoss augenblicklich durch meinen ganzen Körper, doch das Wasser um uns herum, erstickte meinen Schrei und kämpfte sich stattdessen in meine Kehle vor, als ich den Mund aufriss.

Mein Körper fühlte sich an, als würden sämtliche Muskeln reißen und als hätte ich mich mit dem bloßen Körper durch Stein gekämpft.

Das Mal tat sein übriges und pochte so extrem, dass ich mich zusammenkrampfen musste und letztlich doch das Bewusstsein verlor, denn es war doch einfach zu viel...

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Als ich die Augen Stunden später wieder aufschlug, war es tief in der Nacht und der Mond stand hoch am Himmel.

 

Mein Kopf dröhnte wie verrückt und mein ganzer Körper fühlte sich schwer wie Blei an, als ich meine zitternden Arme auf dem Boden abstütze und mehrere Anläufe brauchte, um mich in eine sitzende Position zu kämpfen.

Mir tat alles weh, alles fühlte sich irgendwie wund und überlastet an.

 

Nur langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an das was geschehen war zurück und ich realisierte nur langsam, dass sich die schwarzen Male wieder zurück gezogen haben und auch die Hitze und die Mordlust weg waren. Vermutlich hat die Ohnmacht Arlocks Magie gelöst. Ich war wieder gänzlich Herr meiner Sinne.

Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass ich noch lebe, nach dem Sturz.

Dann riss ich jedoch sofort erschrocken die Augen auf und sah mich panisch um.

Natsu! Wo ist er, wie geht es ihm? Ist er wohlauf?

 

Beim Umsehen stellte ich fest, dass ich allein war. Ich hörte das Schlagen der Wellen des Wassers gegen die Küste und merkte, dass ich mich Strand befand. Wurde ich hier her gespült?

Nein. Ich erblickte Natsus schwarze Weste und seinen Schal neben mir. Er muss mich hergebracht haben. Folglich muss er den Sturz also auch überstanden haben.

Aber wo ist er nur?

 

Mühselig stand ich auf und sah mich noch einmal suchend um.

Doch entdecken konnte ich den Rosahaarigen nicht. Auch als ich einmal laut nach ihm rief, erhielt ich keine Antwort.

Also lief ich los, in keine bestimmte Richtung, aber ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, ich würde ihn in dieser Richtung finden. Es war reine Intuition, trotzdem vertraute ich ihr.

 

Der angenehme Geruch des Meeres stieg mir in die Nase und beruhigte mich, der Sand knirschte unter meinen nassen Schuhen. Meine feuchte Hose klebte widerlich eng an mir, doch ich ließ mich davon nicht abhalten.

Ein Oberteil hatte ich ja schon seit dem Kampf gegen Arlock im Wald nicht mehr an.

 

Ich kam irgendwann an ein paar großen Felsen an, die sogar höher als ich waren und einen guten Sichtschutz boten. Sowohl für mich, als auch für Natsu. Denn hier saß er. Zusammengekauert hinter den Felsen.

 

Eine Wolke schob sich über den Mond und verdeckte mir die Sicht. Ich konnte Natsu kaum erkennen, doch ich wusste, dass er es war.

 

"Natsu?", sprach ich ihn vorsichtig an und der Feuermagier zuckte ertappt zusammen.

 

"Geh weg.", sprach er nur und ich zog skeptisch die Stirn in Falten, trat einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu.

Sofort zischte er wieder wütend auf und wiederholte seine Forderung diesmal lauter.

 

"Geh, Gray!"

"Was ist denn los?"

Ich hörte nicht auf ihn und trat noch einen Schritt näher zu.

Er schleuderte mir wütend eine Stichflamme entgegen.

 

"Hau ab!"

"Natsu, was ist denn...?"

"Ich will nicht, dass du mich so siehst!"

 

Verwirrt blieb ich letztlich direkt neben ihm stehen, doch erst als die Wolke den Mond wieder frei gab und dieser sein Licht wieder auf uns sendete, erkannte ich was los war. Und es ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Wenn auch nur für den Moment. Denn bereist Sekunden später wich der Schock unglaublicher Faszination.

 

Hörner. Natsu hatte Hörner! Und einen Schweif, spitze Krallen, Fangzähne. Dunkle rote Male zierten sein Gesicht und er sah aus wie der Dämon E.N.D., der er nun mal ist. Es sollte mich wohl verstören. Schon allein weil ich nun den endgültigen Beweis vor mir hatte, dass Arlock tatsächlich nicht gelogen hat.

Aber das tat es nicht. Im Gegenteil. Ich fand Natsu in dieser Form wirklich schön.

 

Vorsichtig kniete ich mich zu ihm runter und berührte ihn sachte mit den Fingerspitzen im Gesicht. Er zuckte leicht zusammen und ich nahm meine Hand sofort wieder weg.

 

"Wieso...?", wollte ich meine Frage stellen, wusste jedoch nicht wie ich sie formulieren sollte, also brach ich meinen Satz wieder ab.

Doch Natsu schien auch so zu verstehen worauf ich hinaus wollte.

 

"Wieso ich jetzt so aussehe? Keine Ahnung. Als ich dich beim Sturz berührt habe, brach plötzlich diese Gestalt aus mir heraus.", antwortete er mir verbittert.

 

Verstehe. Es mussten meine Male sein. Natsus dämonische Seite schien auf meine Devilslayerkräfte zu reagieren, wenn er direkt mit ihnen in Kontakt kam. Es schien sich gegenseitig zu beeinflussen.

 

"Ich wusste zwar, dass ich E.N.D. bin, aber dass ich so scheußlich aussehe..."

Diesmal brach Natsu seinen ab, doch ich schüttelte sofort den Kopf und griff nach seinem Gesicht, sah ihm tief in die golden leuchtenden Augen.

Er wusste es also. Er wusste also, dass er E.N.D. war.

 

"Das ist doch gar nicht wahr! Du bist wunderschön."

Natsu lachte spöttisch auf.

"Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich Gray. So wird mich Lucy nie wollen. Wenn ich diese Gestalt nicht bis zu meiner Hochzeit los werde..."

"Natürlich liebt sie dich auch in dieser Gestalt noch!", unterbrach ich ihn energisch.

 

Natürlich taten mir diese Worte unheimlich weh. Auch, dass Lucys Akzeptanz im Moment seine einzige Sorge schien. Aber sie waren wahr. Wenn Lucy ihn wirklich liebt, würde sie ihn deswegen nicht verlassen.

 

"Sie...ist doch deine Verlobte, nicht wahr?"

Die Worte hinterließen einen extrem bitteren Nachgeschmack auf meiner Zunge und sie auszusprechen, schien mir das Herz zusammen zu drücken.

Aber wenn ich Natsu damit ermutigen konnte, dann nahm ich das Leid gerne in Kauf.

 

"Sie wird dich deswegen nicht verlassen. Ganz sicher nicht. Und wenn doch dann...hast du doch immer noch mich. Ich liebe dich, ganz egal ob Dämon oder nicht. Ich werde dich immer lieben."

 

Vielleicht war es dumm von mir diese Worte auszusprechen wo ich doch wusste, dass seine einzige Sorge ohnehin Lucy galt. Andererseits wusste er dies aber auch so, wozu also so tun, als wäre es noch ein Geheimnis? Natsu wusste, dass ich ihn liebe. Genau deswegen, ist das alles zwischen uns ja auch so, wie es im Moment eben ist.

 

"Warum hast du mich dann vorhin angegriffen?"

Natsu legte seine Hände auf meine und beugte sich näher zu mir vor.

Sein Atem brach sich gegen meine Lippen und erneut war alles was ich wollte, er!

 

"Ich hatte mich nicht unter Kontrolle. Arlock hatte sich mit seiner schwarzen Magie in meinen Kopf gefressen und meinen Verstand verätzt. Ich hätte dich nie von mir aus angegriffen."

Er kam mir noch näher.

Ich liebte ihn.

 

"Obwohl du weißt, dass ich E.N.D. bin und du ein Devilslayer?"

"Ja."

Seine Lippen berührten fast meine.

Ich liebte ihn.

 

"Und obwohl es deine Aufgabe und das Vermächtnis deines Vaters ist, mich zu töten?"

"Ich könnte dich niemals töten. Du bist alles was ich will."

Seine Lippen legten sich auf meine.

Und Gott, ich liebte ihn. Ich liebte ihn jenseits jeglicher Vorstellungskraft.

 

Er löste sich wieder von mir und sein Schweif peitschte einmal auf den Boden.

Natsu war schön. Nichts an seiner Gestalt widerte mich an. Und das sah er auch in meinen Blick.

 

Er grinste schelmisch, drückte mich mit dem Rücken in den Sand und beugte sich über mich.

 

"Ich kann mit dir all das tun, was ich mir so sehr wünsche und was ich nicht mit Lucy machen kann.", sprach Natsu.

"Ich weiß. Dafür bin ich da. Tob dich aus."

Denn für etwas anderes, bin ich ohnehin nicht nütze. Und immerhin war das von Anfang an der Sinn unserer Zweisamkeit. Sex. Nur Sex. Nichts weiter.

 

"Weil ich mit Lucy nicht so schlafen kann, wie ich es eigentlich möchte."

Weil sie ihm zu wertvoll zum Beschmutzen ist. Weil sie nur für sanften Kuschelsex gemacht ist, der mehr der Liebe als der Lust dient.

Aber Natsu bevorzugt ungezügelten, hemmungslosen Sex. Und den kann nur ich ihm geben. Nur an mir, kann er all seine Fantasien und seine Leidenschaft ausleben. Und es war gut so. So war ich nämlich auf eine ganz verkorkste Art und Weise etwas besonders für ihn.

Zumindest bis zu seiner Hochzeit in drei Monaten. Dann würden wir dass alles hier zwischen uns beenden und Natsu würde Lucy ein treuer Ehemann sein. So war es von Anfang an abgemacht und so würde es auch bleiben. Ob ich wollte oder nicht.

 

Erneut trafen Natsus Lippen auf meine und raubten mir die Beherrschung, die ich ohnehin schon lange an ihn verloren hatte.

 

Er zögerte nicht, als er seine Hand in meine Hose schob. Es war auch nicht nötig. Dafür hatten wir das hier schon viel zu oft getan und Natsu wusste, dass ich seine aggressive, dominante Art bei dieser Art von Beschäftigung liebte. Er soll mir nur ruhig den Verstand raus vögeln. Ich will es so und ich brauche es auch so. Ich will es hart.

 

Der Feuermagier biss mir forsch in den Hals, während er mir die Hose von den Beinen streifte und seine Finger in meinen Oberschenkel krallte.

Ich stöhnte leise auf. Es raten weh und war doch so gut.

 

"Dreh dich um.", orderte der Hellhaarige und blind vor Verlangen und Liebe, tat ich sofort was er von mir wollte.

 

Ich drehte ihm den Rücken und den Hintern zu, stützte die Ellbogen in den Sand und streckte den Hintern in die Höhe, verharrte so und wartete nur darauf, endlich von ihm genommen zu werden.

Ich brauchte mittlerweile eigentlich kein langes Vorspiel mehr, ich war diese Tortur gewöhnt. Dennoch bestand Natsu immer wieder darauf, mich erst ausreichend vorzubereiten um mich nicht unnötig zu verletzen.

 

Meine Lenden brannten, als ich seine Zunge kurz über meinen kleinen Muskelring wandern spürte und ich zuckte erregt zusammen, stöhnte ungehalten.

Die Lust war schon lange in mich eingekehrt.

 

Wann genau, habe ich eigentlich damit angefangen, mich so sehr nach Natsu zu verzehren? Wann habe ich ihn lieben gelernt?

Ich wusste es nicht. Es war schon viel zu lange.

Ich wusste nur, dass ich damals vor Glück fast geweint hätte, als er mich das erste Mal geküsst hat, als er mich das erste Mal berührt hat.

Ich wusste damals nicht mal, dass man einen anderen Menschen so sehr lieben kann, dass außer dieser Liebe plötzlich nichts mehr im Leben wichtig erscheint.

Aber es war so. Natsu Dragneel war meine Luft zum Atmen und mein Blut zum Leben. Er war alles was ich wollte, alles was ich brauchte und alles, was ich nie kriegen würde.

 

Ich wäre nie in der Lage ihn abzuweisen, wie sehr es mir auch weh tat zu wissen, dass er mich eben nur auf körperlicher Ebene begehrte. Trotz allem, würde ich mich ihm immer und immer wieder hingeben, wenn er es nur wollte.

 

Als seine Zunge schließlich meinen Eingang durchbrach, dachte ich, ich sterbe vor Lust.

Wellen der Erregung schoßen durch meinen Körper und ließen ihn gänzlich verspannen.

Es war so gut und doch, egal wie oft er seine Zunge auch eintauchte und wieder zurück zog, es war einfach nicht genug. Ich wollte mehr. Ich wollte ihn!

 

Flehend drückte ich ihm mein Becken entgegen und registrierte Sekunden später, wie seine Zunge durch seine Finger ersetzt wurden.

Er raubte mir den Verstand!

 

Unkoordiniert stieß er in mich, nicht sonderlich feinfühlig, aber auch nicht wirklich grob. Es war perfekt. Er war perfekt.

 

Ich stöhnte zufrieden und doch war ich unheimlich ungeduldig und wollte, dass er endlich zum eigentlich Punkt über geht.

 

Ich zuckte mit den Nerven völlig am Ende zusammen, als er mit seinen Fingern meinen empfindsamsten Punkt im Inneren traf.

 

"Natsu, bitte."

 

Ich wollte nicht mehr warten. Für mich war es genug der süßen Folter, er sollte mich endlich erlösen.

 

Stattdessen biss er mir forsch in den Nacken und legte seine freie Hand um mein zuckendes Glied, fuhr ein paar Mal die Länge auf und ab, stieß mit seinen Fingern weiter in mich, reizte mich bis aufs Äußerste und doch war es nicht genug, um davon zu kommen.

 

"So ungeduldig?", fragte Natsu amüsiert, doch ich konnte das Verlangen in seiner Stimme mit schwingen hören und ich wusste dass er mehr um Beherrschung rang, als er selbst zugeben wollte.

Er bebte vor unterdrückter Lust, als er sich verlangend gegen mich lehnte und meinen Hintern mit seinem Becken kollidieren ließ.

 

"Ja. Bitte, mach endlich.", flehte ich und langsam merkte ich, wie mich die Kraft in den Armen verließ.

Es war zu viel. Es war grausam. Und es war bitter schön.

 

"Was soll ich machen?", erwiderte er neckend, knurrte jedoch sofort auf, als ich meinen Hintern gegen seinen Schritt zu reiben begann.

Der Rosahaarige stöhnte leise und an dem sich fertigenden Griff um meine Erregung merkte ich, dass auch ich ihm genauso jegliche Vernunft raubte, wie auch er mir. Denn ich kannte ihn und wusste, was er mochte.

Diese Gespräche waren eines davon.

 

"Du weißt schon.", flüsterte ich mit vor Erregung bebender Stimme und gab einen frustrierten Laut von mir, als er mir seine Finger letztlich entzog.

 

"Ach, weiß ich das?", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, ehe er forsch in dieses hinein biss und mir ein heißeres Keuchen entlockte.

 

"Gott Natsu. Jetzt fick mich endlich!"

 

Und ich wusste genau, dass er die ganze Zeit nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass ich meine Sucht nach ihm in Worte formte.

 

Es war so befriedigend, als er sich binnen Sekunden seiner eigenen Hose entledigte und mit einem einzigen, harschen Stoß komplett in mir versenkte.

Es tat weh und ich jammerte kurz vor Schmerz auf. Und doch war es genau das, was ich die ganze Zeit wollte.

Der Schmerz war nichts, was ich nicht schon gewohnt wäre. Es machte mir mittlerweile nichts mehr aus. Ganz im Gegenteil. Diese süße Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust brachte mich in die höchste Extase.

 

Ich wimmerte auf, als sich Natsu in mir zu bewegen begann, seine Finger in meine Hüfte krallte und mich so an Ort und Stelle hielt, auch wenn meine Muskeln vor Anstrengung bebten und zitterten und ich wohl jeden Augenblick mit dem Gesicht im Sand landen würde.

 

Die Stöße des Dragon-Slayers waren hart und unkontrolliert, tief und fest, aber noch nicht genug.

 

"Natsu.", flehte ich also erneut und er wusste diesmal auch ohne dass ich es aussprach genau was ich von ihm wollte.

Und er tat mir den Gefallen, stieß härter, fester und unbeherrschter zu. Seine Bewegungen gewannen an Kraft und entlockten mir ein lautes Stöhnen.

Ich konnte die Sterne um meinen Kopf tanzen sehen, als er erneut diesen einen Punkt in mir traf.

 

Ich hörte Natsu Stöhnen und Keuchen, vernahm seinen unregelmäßigen Atem, seinen schnellen Herzschlag.

Ich wünschte, es würde für mich schlagen.

 

"Ich liebe dich.", wisperte ich kraftlos und wurde von Natsu an den Haaren nach hinten gezogen, sodass er mir einen sehnsüchtigen Kuss aufdrücken konnte.

 

Ich schmeckte die Herbe seiner süßen Lippen und wünschte mir in diesem Augenblick, er würde sie mir niemals wieder entziehen.

Doch das tat er leider und als er sich erneut in mich hämmerte, verließ mich doch die Kraft und ich sackte mit dem Oberkörper in den Sand, doch meine Hüfte wurde weiterhin unerbittlich von Natsu fest gehalten.

Vielleicht würde ich dort später blaue Flecken haben. Aber es machte nichts. Natsu stand auf harten Sex und ich war gewillt ihm diesen zu geben.

 

Aber lange würde ich nicht mehr an mich halten können, mein Körper stand erneut in Flammen, auch wenn es diesmal ganz andere und so viel schönere als die von Arlocks Magie waren.

 

Der Feuermagier katapultierte mich immer näher zur Klippe und als er mit einem Mal seine scharfen Dämonenfangzähne in meine Schulter jagte, gab ich einen gequälten Schmerzenslaut von mir.

 

Wie oft will er mich eigentlich noch beißen? Ist er ein Hund?

 

Ich spürte Natsus Dämonenschweif der sich um mein rechtes Bein schlang und mich näher an ihn zog.

Interessant. Dafür konnte man ihn also auch verwenden.

 

Doch wie sehr ich das alles hier auch liebte, es dauerte leider nicht mehr lange. Denn mein Höhepunkt rollte so erbarmungslos über mich herein, dass ich ihn beim besten Willen nicht länger hinaus zögern konnte.

Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen, als ich mich haltlos stöhnend ergoss, auch ohne dass Natsu mich noch einmal an meiner Männlichkeit berühren musste. Es reichte auch so, um die Wellen des Orgasmus über mich herein rollen zu lassen und mich gänzlich zusammen zu krampfen.

 

Und es dauerte nicht lange, da raubte die plötzliche Enge, das Zucken und Beben meiner Muskeln letztlich auch Natsu jegliche Zurückhaltung und er kam nur ein paar rücksichtlose Stöße später tief in mir.

Als ihm dabei ausgerechnet mein Name über die Lippen rollte und nicht etwa der Lucys, zersprang mein Herz fast vor unbegründetem Glück.

 

Würde Lucy ihn nun wirklich nicht mehr lieben, ich schwöre, ich würde Natsu genug Liebe für uns beide schenken.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Aber Lucy liebte ihn.

Letztlich wusste ich es und Natsus Sorge stellte sich als völlig unbegründet heraus.

Denn als wir zur Gilde zurück kehrten, liebte sie ihn und warf sich ihm weinend um den Hals.

Und ich weinte mit.

 

Makarov half Natsu schließlich, seine normale Gestalt wieder zu erlangen.

 

Als ich es irgendwann nicht mehr ertrug die Beiden so zusammen zu sehen und mit schmerzendem Herzen die Gilde verließ, war es letztlich Lyon der mich vor dieser empfing und schützend in seine Arme zog. Und ich liebte ihn dafür. Doch nicht so, wie ich Natsu liebte.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	6. 6. - .falsch

Seit Natsus und meiner Rückkehr zur Gilde, ist nun eine Woche vergangen.

Eine Woche, in der wir uns außer in der Gilde nicht mehr getroffen hatten. Nicht, weil Natsu nicht wollte, sondern weil er nicht konnte und mit Lucy voller Enthusiasmus in den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen steckte.

 

Ich vermisste ihn. So sehr.

Wir sahen uns zwar fast jeden Tag in der Gilde, aber es war nicht das Selbe. Wir waren nicht allein, er berührte mich nicht, er küsste mich nicht und es machte mich wahnsinnig! Ich verzehrte mich so sehr nach ihm, ich wollte ihm wieder nah sein. Ihn berühren, ihn küssen, ihn lieben.

Aber das ging vor den Anderen nicht. Also musste ich mit meiner Sehnsucht und meinen Verlangen leben.

Ich verstand ja, dass er viel zu tun hatte. Immerhin war es nicht mehr lange bis zur Hochzeit. Dennoch hoffte ich, dass er bald wieder Zeit für mich finden würde, wünschte mir, dass er meine Nähe genauso misste, wie ich seine. Aber vermutlich nicht. Schließlich bin ich mit meiner Liebe zu ihm ja allein.

Aber alles in mir verzehrte sich so sehr nach ihm, dass es mir langsam den Verstand raubte, dass wir so lange schon keine Zärtlichkeiten austauschen konnten. Dabei ist es ja eigentlich eine gute Möglichkeit, mich gleich daran zu gewöhnen, da es nach seiner Hochzeit ja für immer so sein wird.

 

Ich seufzte erschlagen und wand meinen Blick schweren Herzens von dem verliebten Paar der Gilde ab.

Dabei fiel es mir wirklich nicht schwer, dass Paar ansehen zu müssen, sondern den Blick von Natsu zu nehmen.

 

Er sieht glücklich aus. Wie er da so mit Lucy über einem Katalog für Hochzeiten sitzt und mit ihr alles plant, dabei ein strahlendes Lächeln auf den Lippen, während ich -mal wieder- an Miras Bar in Selbstmitleid versank.

Er war eigentlich so nah und doch so weit weg, denn hier, in der Gilde, durften wir uns nicht anfassen.

 

Eigentlich sollte ich mich doch für die Person die ich liebe freuen. Immerhin hat er offenbar sein Glück gefunden. Aber warum konnte es nur nicht mit mir sein?

Natürlich war Lucy meine Freundin und natürlich wünschte ich ihr kein Leid. Aber ich bin eifersüchtig und neidisch, das gebe ich zu. Liebe macht egoistisch. Ich würde sofort meine Freundschaft zu ihr aufgeben, wenn ich dafür nur Natsu haben dürfte.

Ich würde alles für ihn aufgeben. Wirklich alles. Es gibt nichts, dass mir auch nur annähernd so viel bedeutet wie der Feuermagier.

 

 

"Wie ist euer Auftrag gelaufen?", erklang dann plötzlich die Stimme des kleinen Gildenmeisters neben mir und riss mich aus den Gedanken.

 

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite, wo der alte Mann neben mir auf dem Tresen saß, einen Krug Bier in der Hand, der bald so groß wie er selbst war.

 

"Ganz okay, schätze ich. Wir haben ihn zumindest erfüllt."

"Daran habe ich auch nie gezweifelt. Ich gebe zu, ich hatte ein wenig Sorge um Natsu ob er es auch wirklich alleine schafft, aber wenn ihr zusammen wärt, wusste ich, dass ihr den Auftrag abschließen würdet."

"Natsu hat eigentlich alles alleine gemacht.", gab ich zu und nahm dann einen Schluck meines Getränkes, dass ich schon bestimmt eine halbe Stunde nutzlos in den Händen gehalten hatte, weil mein Kopf einfach mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war, als an's Trinken zu denken.

 

"Komplikationen gab es ja offensichtlich jedoch trotzdem. Immerhin ist Natsu hier in der Gestalt von E.N.D. aufgetaucht."

Das stimmt schon. Aber ehrlich gesagt wusste ich nicht, was ich darauf jetzt erwidern sollte.

Aber der Meister schien auch gar keine Antwort auf die Tatsache zu erwarten, sondern wechselte selbst das Thema.

 

"Worauf ich auch eigentlich hinaus wollte ist die Frage, wie es denn zwischen euch lief? Wie ich sehe, denkt Natsu im Moment ja immer noch, Lucy wäre seine große Liebe."

Ach. Darauf läuft dieses Gespräch also hinaus.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich darüber reden wollte. Es tat weh. Und ich habe mich Lyon ja schon anvertraut, ich wusste nicht, ob es so viel bringen würde, mich jetzt noch jemandem anzuvertrauen.

Andererseits wusste der Meister ja ohnehin schon viel, würde es also wirklich noch einen Unterschied machen, ihm jetzt auch noch den Rest zu sagen? Aber wie viel durfte ich ihm wirklich erzählen?

 

"Ist sie das denn nicht?", fragte ich bitter und erntete ein Kopfschütteln von dem Älteren.

"Das Thema hatten wir doch schon."

Das ist wahr, aber ich für meinen Teil glaubte eben immer noch nicht an seine Worte. Ich war davon nicht halb so überzeugt wie er selbst, Natsu hat mich ja schon oft genug vom Gegenteil überzeugt.

 

"Weißt du Gray, ich kenne Natsu mittlerweile schon lange genug. Wenn er dir weh tut, dann bestimmt nicht mit Absicht. Er ist ein guter Junge."

"Ach, ist er das?", fragte ich dann spöttisch und schnaubte abwertend.

 

Es stimmt schon. Eigentlich ist Natsu ein guter Mensch. Und es stimmt ja auch, dass er mir nicht absichtlich weh tut. Aber eben nur eigentlich. Denn auch Natsu hat, wie jeder Mensch, seine schlechten Seiten. Natürlich kennt ihn der Meister nun schon seit vielen Jahren. Dennoch kenne ich ihn besser. Denn er zeigt mir Seiten von sich, die sonst niemand zu Gesicht bekommt. Er zeigt mir sein wahres Wesen und seine tiefsten Bedürfnisse.

Aber ich konnte nicht darüber urteilen, ob Natsu nun gut oder schlecht ist. Wer bestimmt schon, was gut und was schlecht ist. Und vermutlich bin ich selbst nicht besser, denn ich schlafe mit Lucys Freund ohne dabei auch nur einen Funken des schlechten Gewissens zu empfinden.

 

"Natsu und ich schlafen miteinander.", offenbarte ich ihm dann eine Wahrheit, von der ich nicht wusste, ob es gut war.

Aber es war gesagt. Jetzt ist es ohnehin zu spät.

 

Ich rechnete auch mit sehr vielen Reaktionen des Gildenmeisters. Doch er blieb erstaunlich ruhig und gelassen.

 

"Natsu betrügt Lucy?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, während ich meinen Blick wieder zu dem Pärchen wand.

Der Magen drehte sich mir um, als Natsu Lucy küsste.

 

"Nein. Also doch. Irgendwie schon. Aber er macht das nicht, weil er Lucy betrügen möchte. Er liebt sie, wirklich. Aber er kann bei mir so sein, wie er nun mal wirklich ist. Es ist kompliziert zu erklären."

Und ich möchte dem alten Mann jetzt auch ungern Details aus unserem Sexleben erzählen. Das geht ihn ja nun wirklich nichts an.

Ich wusste nicht, was in dem Kopf des Meisters gerade vor sich ging, als er seine Stirn nachdenklich in Falten legte.

Sicherlich ist er aber nicht begeistert von dem, was ich ihm hier gerade gesagt habe.

 

"Ich verstehe es nicht ganz. Warum schläft er mit dir, wenn er doch Lucy heiraten will?", erhob er dann irgendwann wieder das Wort und ich seufzte erschlagen.

Genau das ist ja das Problem. Wie soll ich ihm das erklären?

 

"Es ist anders als du denkst Meister. Natsu kann von Lucy nicht das bekommen, was er will.", versuchte ich ihm dann irgendwie verständlich zu machen, ohne jedoch zu viel zu verraten.

"Deswegen betrügt er sie?"

"Nein...also...sieht so aus. Das zwischen uns ist was anderes. Und sobald er geheiratet hat, beenden wir es auch. Also er. Ich muss mich dem ja notgedrungen fügen."

"Also schläft er mit dir, obwohl er dich nicht liebt."

Genau das war ja der Punkt, der mich innerlich so fertig machte. Sex ohne Liebe. Und während Natsu seinen Spaß hat, geh ich daran zugrunde.

 

"Warum lässt du das zu?", fragte mich der Meister und nahm einen Schluck seines Biers.

"Weil ich ihn liebe. Und ich ihm nur so nah sein kann. Anders will er mich ja nicht.", antwortete ich Makarov bitter, senkte den Blick und biss mir auf die bebende Unterlippe.

Obwohl ich es ja wusste und es bei Leibe nichts neues war, fiel es mir jedes Mal aufs neue unheimlich schwer, diese Worte auch laut auszusprechen. Ich hatte jedes Mal das Gefühl, es würde mir die Zunge verätzen und mir sämtliche Eingeweide zusammen ziehen.

 

Diesmal war es an Makarov zu seufzen.

"Ich möchte mich bei Leibe nicht in eure Beziehung einmischen. Ich befürworte das was ihr hier tut auch nicht und es ist nicht richtig von Natsu, Lucy das anzutun. Aber er wird schon seine Gründe haben und ihr seid auch wirklich alt genug um selbst zu wissen was ihr tut. Zudem sollte sich ein Außenstehender nie in fremde Beziehungen einmischen. Nur ein Rat Gray. Wenn Natsu nur von dir das bekommt was er wirklich will, solltest du über meine letzten Worte, dass Lucy nicht die Richtige für ihn ist, noch mal nachdenken. Sonst bräuchte er das mit dir nicht. Seine Partnerin scheint ihn aber nicht so glücklich zu machen wie er denkt. Auch solltest du sonst mal darüber nachdenken, dass zwischen euch zu beenden und dich in Lucys Lage zu versetzen. Stell dir vor, dein Freund würde dich die ganze Zeit hinter deinem Rücken betrügen."

 

Aber...das kann ich nicht!

Mag ja sein, dass er Recht hat, aber das mit Natsu zu beenden...nein, das geht einfach nicht.

Ich kann das nicht. Nein, nein, nein.

Ich bin ein Arsch und Egoist, weil ich eben nicht an Lucy denke. Ich liebe Natsu viel zu sehr, um das zwischen uns zu beenden. Ich kann nicht. Wirklich nicht.

 

"Aber...ich liebe ihn...", hauchte ich dann leise, die Worte des Meisters dabei stets im Hinterkopf.

"Dann zeig ihm, dass Lucy nicht die Richtige ist. Es wäre dann wirklich besser, er würde sich von ihr trennen und ihr nicht mehr weh tun. Ihr tut Verwerfliches. Entweder du oder sie. Natsu muss sich entscheiden."

Aber auch das geht nicht. Natsu würde sich zwar entscheiden, aber definitiv nicht für mich. Ich werde immer nur die zweite Wahl und der billige Ersatz bleiben.

Wenn ich Natsu nun damit konfrontiere, dass wir Falsches tun, was er ohnehin weiß, dann wird er mir das Herz aus der Brust reißen, in dem er mich augenblicklich wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen lässt. Denn ich bin nicht gut genug für ihn. Für seine Liebe.

 

"Er wird Lucy wählen.", erwiderte ich betrübt.

"Das weiß ich nicht. Aber das was ihr macht, ist nicht richtig ihr gegenüber. Also zeig Natsu, dass du besser zu ihm passt. Ich stehe hinter dir Gray. Ich bin ein alter Mann, ich weiß, dass ich Recht habe."

 

Aber ich will Natsu nicht verlieren!

Was soll ich nur tun?

Woher nimmt der Meister diese Überzeugung?

Ich sehe nur, wie Natsu da mit Lucy am Tisch sitzt und ihr seine Zunge in den Hals schiebt.

Weil er sie liebt, aber mich nicht und mich auch nie lieben wird. Weil ich eben nur die zweite Wahl bin.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Meine Sehnsucht nach dem Dragonslayer sollte zwei Tage später endlich gestillt werden.

 

Wie vereinbart, stand ich am frühen Abend vor dem Brunnen Magnolias, um mit ihm Essen zu gehen.

Ehrlich gesagt, war ich selbst zutiefst erstaunt, dass Natsu mit mir Essen gehen wollte. Schließlich enden sonst all unsere Treffen immer miteinander im Bett. Für was anderes war ich ja nie gut. Deswegen verstand ich nicht, warum er plötzlich was anderes von mir wollte.

Aber es störte mich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Es machte mich glücklich. Auch wenn es nur so was Banales wie Essen gehen war, es machte mich unbeschreiblich froh, dass Natsu plötzlich auch mal außerhalb des Bettes Zeit mit mir verbringen wollte.

Gut, vielleicht würden wir am Ende doch wieder in diesem enden, aber das war egal. Vielleicht wollte er auch einfach über irgendwas mit mir reden. Über die Sache mit E.N.D. zum Beispiel.

Aber was es auch war, ich war bereits voller Vorfreude und fühlte mich fast wie ein kleines Kind.

 

Meine Freude hielt jedoch leider nicht lange. Denn je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr schwand sie und die Hoffnung starb.

Natsu kam nicht.

Ich wusste nicht wieso und warum, aber er kam nicht.

Vielleicht ist ihm was dazwischen gekommen. Vielleicht ist ihm Lucy dazwischen gekommen.

Aber nachdem ich über vier Stunden gewartet hatte, dachte ich nicht mehr daran, dass er noch kommen würde. Und ich fühlte mich wie der letzte Depp, wo ich mich doch so auf unser Treffen gefreut hatte. Aber letztlich, war ich ihm dann wohl doch nicht wichtig genug.

 

Tiefe Enttäuschung machte sich in mir breit und plötzlich fühlte ich mich wie erschlagen.

Mit einem unendlichen Gefühl der Taubheit, stieß ich mich schließlich vom Brunnen ab und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

 

Es tat weh. Einfach versetzt zu werden. Als wäre ich eben einfach nicht weiter wichtig. Vermutlich bin ich das auch nicht. Aber er wird schon seine Gründe haben. Ganz sicher.

 

"Gray?"

 

Es war Lyons Stimme die mich aufhielt, als sie plötzlich hinter mir ertönte und mich lustlos stehen bleiben ließ.

Schleppend drehte ich mich zu dem weißhaarigen Eismagier herum und erduldete seinen zweifelnden Blick auf mir.

Natürlich bemerkte er meinen aufgewühlten Zustand sofort. Und da er auch wusste, dass ich heute mit Natsu verabredet war, war es natürlich auch nicht schwer den Grund dafür zu erraten. Besser machte es das Ganze jedoch nicht.

Aber Lyon ist feinfühliger als man denkt und er wusste, dass er jetzt nur Salz in die Wunde streuen, es mir noch schwerer machen würde, wenn er mich auf meine geplatzte Verabredung ansprechen würde.

 

Also setzte er nur ein schiefes Grinsen auf, kam auf mich zu, legte mir den Arm um die Schulter und zog mich zu sich.

 

"Eigentlich wollte ich ja einkaufen gehen. Wir haben nicht mehr viel im Kühlschrank. Aber das kann ich ja auch morgen noch machen. Laufen wir ein Stück?", fragte Lyon sanft.

Er wollte mich ablenken. Und vielleicht würde es mir auch wirklich mal ganz gut tun. Also nickte ich einfach stumm und versuchte meine trübsinnigen Gedanken an Natsu wenigstens für den Moment zu vergessen.

 

"Rate mal, wer heute wieder seine Socke verloren hat.", fing Lyon dann ein lockeres Gespräch an, während wir einfach ziellos durch die spärlich beleuchteten Straßen Magnolias schlenderten und die angenehme Abendluft genossen.

 

"Natürlich ist Toby mal wieder bitterlich in Tränen ausgebrochen. Natürlich ist die alte Oba mal wieder wegen diesem Jammerlappen total ausgerastet. Sie hasst ja eigentlich so verweichlichten Typen."

Lyon schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

"Hat er seine Socke denn wieder gefunden?", fragte ich dann leise, obwohl es mich eigentlich nicht wirklich interessierte.

Aber Lyon zuliebe, wollte ich an diesem Gespräch teilhaben.

"Ja. In Sherrys Unterwäsche. Frag mich nicht wie die da hin gekommen ist. Ich wette ja, er hat sie absichtlich dort "verloren" um mal einen genaueren Blick in Sherrys Unterwäsche werfen zu dürfen. Natürlich war sie davon alles andere als begeistert. Toby ist gar nicht so unschuldig wie man denkt."

Lyon lachte belustigt und ich schmunzelte leise.

Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, wie die Pinkhaarige reagiert haben muss.

Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass sie eigentlich einen Freund hat. Ren aus Blue Pegasus.

 

Ich blieb stehen und starrte nachdenklich auf den Boden vor mir.

 

"Sag mal...ist Sherry eigentlich noch mit Ren zusammen?"

Der Lamia Scale-Magier blieb ebenfalls stehen und legte verwirrt den Kopf schief.

"Ja. Warum fragst du?"

"Nur so. Muss schön sein, so eine feste Beziehung zu haben."

Lyon seufzte genervt.

"Und du denkst ja doch wieder an ihn."

Stimmt. Ich habe es gar nicht gemerkt, aber meine Gedanken sind ganz automatisch mal wieder zu Natus gewandert. Und zu dem was ich nicht habe, aber mir so sehr wünsche. Eine Beziehung mit ihm.

Aber wen wundert es eigentlich? Ich denke immer an Natsu, ich kann an gar nichts anderes als ihn denken. Weil er schon lange all meine Gedanken und Gefühle unabänderlich für sich eingenommen hat.

 

"Tut mir leid. Ich habe es wirklich versucht."

Das habe ich wirklich. Nur gebracht hat es eben nicht viel.

 

Lyons kühle Hände legten sich an meine Wangen und er hob meinen Kopf an, zwang mich so dazu, in seine schwarzen Augen zu sehen.

 

"Vergiss ihn doch mal. Er ist es nicht wert. Offensichtlich hat er es ja nicht mal für nötig gehalten hier aufzutauchen."

Und er sprach es doch aus.

Ich biss mir frustriert auf die Unterlippe.

"Er hat dich nicht verdient. Ich würde dir nie weh tun."

Das weiß ich. Wirklich. Aber gerade deshalb habe ich Lyon nicht verdient. Weil er mich liebt, aber ich ihn nicht und ich ihm niemals das Selbe antun könnte, was ich gerade durch leide. Das wäre nicht gerecht Lyon gegenüber. Es wäre falsch und verwerflich, würde weder ihm noch mir etwas bringen. Nein, das wäre...

 

Ich kam nicht dazu, meinen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, als sich Lyons Lippen plötzlich auf meine legten und sämtliche weiteren Gedanken im Keim erstickten.

 

Überforderung war das einzige Gefühl, was sich schließlich in mir breit machte, als ich ungewollt von den weichen Lippen des Eismagiers kostete.

Es fühlte sich nicht schlecht an, aber doch falsch. Denn er war nicht Natsu, sein Kuss schmeckte nicht so feurig, nicht so sündig, nicht so perfekt.

Nein, Lyons Kuss war einfach nur sanft. Viel zu sanft. Es trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen.

 

Bestimmt löste ich mich von ihm und schob ihn sanft ein paar Meter von mir.

 

"Das...tut mir leid..."

"Fühlte es sich denn so schlimm an?", fragte Lyon enttäuscht und sofort schüttelte ich den Kopf.

Das war es nicht. Wirklich nicht. Das Problem ist nur mein schlechtes Gewissen Lyon gegenüber.

"Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe.", flüsterte der Weißhaarige leise und lehnte seine Stirn gegen meine.

 

Er ist nicht wie Natsu. Er könnte mich glücklich machen. Lyon ist sanft und verständnisvoll. Er würde mir nie weh tun, bei ihm wäre ich die erste Wahl. Aber...ich kann nicht. Weil er nun mal nicht Natsu ist und ich nur Natsu liebe. Weil ich ein verdammter hoffnungsloser Fall bin. Weil ich ein Idiot bin.

 

"Ich...", wollte ich gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als unerwartet eine weitere, mir mehr als nur vertraute Stimme hinter uns ertönte.

 

"Seid ihr zusammen?"

 

Natsu.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	7. 7. - .seelenschaden

Da waren wir nun.

Lyon, Natsu und ich.

 

Natsu hatte uns beim Küssen gesehen und ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Was Natsu davon halten sollte. Obwohl, sollte es ihm nicht eigentlich ohnehin egal sein?

Immerhin diente ich ihm ja nur zur Befriedigung seiner sexuellen Bedürfnisse, Liebe war da von seiner Seite aus keine im Spiel. Also müsste es ihn eigentlich gar nicht weiter kümmern, ob ich nun mit Lyon was hatte oder nicht.

 

Aber ich schüttelte trotzdem den Kopf und war ehrlich.

"Nein. Wir sind nicht zusammen.", antwortete ich leise und starrte auf den Boden zu meinen Füßen.

 

"Wieso knutscht ihr dann hier rum?", fragte Natsu zweifelnd, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und legte den Kopf schief.

Lyon kam mir mit seiner Antwort zuvor, als ich gerade mal schaffte den Mund zu öffnen.

 

"Geht dich das irgendetwas an?!", zischte der Eismagier gereizt, trat auf den Rosahaarigen zu und funkelte ihn vernichtend an.

"Du Arschloch hast Gray doch versetzt. Warum?!"

Stimmt. Was macht er eigentlich hier? Er hat mich stundenlang warten lassen und ist letztlich doch nicht zu unserer Verabredung gekommen. Also was macht er nun eigentlich hier?

 

"Da kann ich dir deine Antwort nur zurück geben. Es geht dich nichts an! Das kläre ich mit Gray allein, also verzieh dich, Bastia!"

Natsu klang...eifersüchtig? Konnte das wirklich sein?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Nein. Das musste ich mir einbilden. Das ist gar nicht möglich. Welchen Grund hätte er denn zur Eifersucht?

 

Lyon krallte seine Finger in Natsus geliebten Schal und zog ihn zu sich, wirkte mehr als wütend.

Bevor die Situation jedoch noch eskalierte, schritt ich lieber ein, stellte mich zwischen die Beiden und schob Lyon sanft von Natsu weg.

 

"Bitte entschuldige Lyon. Danke, dass du für mich da warst. Kannst du uns allein lassen? Ich denke, Natsu und ich müssen reden."

"Dein Ernst Gray?", fragte er überrumpelt und schüttelte dann den Kopf, schnaubte abfällig.

 

"Ich werde es nie verstehen. Ich warte Zuhause auf dich. Ach und Dragneel. Warte nur. Irgendwann kommt der Tag, da nehme ich ihn dir weg!", knurrte Lyon wütend, strich mir noch einmal durch die schwarzen Haare und ließ uns dann deutlich widerwillig allein.

 

Ich fühlte mich schlecht Lyon gegenüber. Mehr als schlecht. Ich hatte ihn sicher verletzt. Aber es hätte doch auch überhaupt nichts gebracht, wenn die Beiden sich jetzt gegenseitig die Köpfe eingeschlagen hätten. Es war besser das gleich zu unterbinden. Und ich wollte mit Natsu reden. Ich wollte wissen wo er war und warum er mich versetzt hat, obwohl er selbst es doch war, der dieses Treffen hier wollte.

 

"Wo warst du? Warum bist du nicht gekommen?"

"Tut mir leid. Ich wollte wirklich kommen. Weißt du, Lucy ist ein paar Stunden vorher zu mir gekommen, weil sie noch einen kleinen Auftrag erledigen wollte. Sie brauchte das Geld für ihre Miete. Erst wollte ich ja auch ablehnen, aber ich konnte nicht, verstehst du? Weil ich sie liebe und ihr nie einen Wunsch ausschlagen könnte. Der Auftrag sollte auch eigentlich ganz schnell gehen, wenn alles nach Plan gelaufen wäre, wäre ich rechtzeitig zu unserem Treffen wieder da gewesen. Aber es lief nicht nach Plan. Es gab Komplikationen. Und als ich dann bei unserem Treffpunkt angekommen bin, warst du verständlicherweise schon weg. Also wollte ich wenigstens zu dir nach Hause kommen und mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich weiß ja, dass du momentan bei diesem Sack Lyon wohnst. Naya und auf dem Weg zu dir, habe ich euch dann hier rum knutschend getroffen."

 

Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Naya, geahnt habe ich es ja. Lucy. Natürlich. Wer auch sonst. Sie war eben wichtiger als ich, er würde mich immer und immer wieder für sie sitzen lassen.

Trotzdem tat es weh. Obwohl ich dieses Gefühl ja nun eigentlich schon lange gewohnt sein sollte, zog es mir doch jedes Mal auf's Neue sämtliche Eingeweide zusammen.

 

Ich wand den Blick von Natsu ab, weil ihn weiter anzusehen, einfach viel zu sehr schmerzte.

 

"Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Vier Stunden."

"Autsch. Entschuldige Gray. Ich habe das so wirklich nicht gewollt. Wir holen das nach, okay?"

Ich lächelte zwar, aber es war bitter und falsch. Irgendwie glaubte ich nicht an seine Worte.

 

"Ist schon okay. Lucy ist eben deine Verlobte. Sie ist wichtiger, nicht?"

 

Vielleicht hätte ich diese Frage nicht laut aussprechen sollen. Natürlich wusste ich zwar die Antwort, aber er hat sie mir noch nie so direkt ins Gesicht gesagt. Das war was völlig anderes.

Aber ich war selbst schuld. Weil ich es selbst gefragt habe, obwohl ich es doch besser wusste. So viel besser.

 

"Ja. Das ist sie."

 

Ich wusste es. Ich habe es erwatet. Ich habe es selbst herauf beschwore. Dennoch zerstörte es mein Herz endgültig, riss es in tausend Scherben und ließ es ausbluten.

Ich wusste es, aber ich wollte es nicht aus seinem Mund hören.

Aber Natsu hat nichts Falsches gesagt, sondern nur die Wahrheit. Die bittere, grausame Wahrheit.

 

Plötzlich wollte ich ihn nicht mehr sehen. Ich wollte nicht mehr bei ihm sein. Ich hielt es nicht aus. Ich drohte in Tränen auszubrechen, aber ich wollte nicht vor ihm Heulen.

 

"Aber du wusstest es doch. Und du bedeutest mir doch auch viel. Nur eben auf eine andere Art als Lucy."

"Ja. Ich weiß.", flüsterte ich heißer, konnte ein kleines Aufschluchzen doch nicht unterdrücken.

Ach, Dreck. Ich hätte doch einfach mit Lyon nach Hause gehen sollen. Dann müsste ich das hier nicht ertragen. Ich bin so ein Idiot.

 

"Gray.", erklang Natsus einfühlsame Stimme und er streckte die Hand nach mir aus, doch ich schlug sie weg.

Reue lag in seinen Augen und er wusste, dass er mich zutiefst verletzt hatte. Und ich wusste, dass er das nicht gewollt hat.

 

"Bitte. Fass mich nicht an."

Denn das würde mich endgültig zerstören.

Ich brauche wenigstens ein paar Minuten um die Scherben meines Herzens wieder zusammen zu sammeln und es mehr schlecht als recht wieder zu flicken. Nur ein bisschen. Nur ein klein wenig Zeit um mich wieder zu fangen.

Immerhin hat Natsu mir nichts gesagt, was ich nicht ohnehin schon wusste.

 

Ich drehte mich von Natsu weg und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und wieder aus, schloss die Augen, versuchte mit aller Macht die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Und es funktionierte. Wenigstens für den Moment schaffte ich es wirklich, die Trauer tief in mir zu verschließen und die Tränen im Zaun zu halten.

 

Und nachdem ich mich so weit wieder gefasst und den Schmerz nach außen hin verdrängt hatte, drehte ich mich wieder zurück zu Natsu und blickte ihm fest in die von mir über alles geliebten Augen.

 

"Du solltest langsam wieder zurück zu deiner Verlobten. Es ist spät. Sie vermisst dich sicher."

Doch Natsu schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich schlafe heute bei dir.", bestimmte er entschlossen, während sich in meinen Blick tiefe Verwirrung schlich.

 

"Du hast noch nie bei mir geschlafen. Ist was passiert? Hast du dich mit deiner Verlobten gestritten?", fragte ich spöttisch, doch Natsu blieb ernst.

"Nein, habe ich nicht. Sieh es einfach als eine Art wieder Gutmachung. Ich schlafe heute bei dir, weil du es dir schon so lange wünscht und mich jedes Mal danach fragst. Aber nur diese eine Nacht, okay?"

 

Egal wie sehr er mich vorher auch verletzt hatte, es wäre mir niemals möglich ihn abzuweisen. Und wenn er mich noch so oft innerlich umbringt, ich liebe ihn so sehr, dass ich jeden Schmerz der Welt sofort in Kauf nehmen würde, wenn ich dafür nur einen kurzen Augenblick an Natsus Seite sein kann. Ob er mich nun liebt oder nicht.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Zufrieden lag ich mit dem Kopf auf Natsus Brust gebettet in meinem Bett, war fest an seine Seite geschmiegt und hatte die Bettdecke nur teilweise über uns Beide ausgebreitet.

 

Natsu hatte seinen Arm locker um meine Hüfte geschwungen und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über meine entblößte Haut.

 

Die Nacht lag tief über Magnolia und das Mondlicht schien friedlich durch das Fenster im Schlafzimmer auf uns herab und tauchte uns in ein sanftes Licht.

 

Ich drehte meinen Kopf so, dass ich Natsu ansehen konnte. Er sah nachdenklich aus.

Ich war so froh, dass er hier war. Bei mir. Es machte mich glücklich.

 

Plötzlich biss Natsu sich angespannt auf die Unterlippe, fuhr sich fahrig durch die hellen Haare und sah dann zu mir. Sein Blick war irgendwie merkwürdig und ich bekam augenblicklich ein ungutes Gefühl. Er schien mit sich selbst zu hadern, ob er seine nächsten Worte auch wirklich aussprechen sollte. Also schien es wichtig zu sein. Und ich wusste nicht, ob ich es hören wollte.

 

"Ich glaube, dass wir das zwischen uns doch schon eher beenden müssen.", sprach er dann schließlich und wand den Blick wieder ab, startte an die Decke und wollte mich nicht mit der Schuld in seinen Augen ansehen.

 

Ich wusste es. Ich wusste, dass es etwas Schlimmes ist, wenn er so darüber nachdenkt.

Ich verkrampfte mich und sah ebenfalls weg, blieb jedoch auf seiner Brust liegen, auch wenn meine Stimme zitterte.

 

"Warum?"

"Weil...die Möglichkeit besteht...dass Lucy schwanger ist..."

Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Mit so viel Kraft, dass es mich von den Füßen riss, mir den Boden unter diesen weg zog.

 

"Also, sie ist sich nicht ganz sicher. Wir wissen es noch nicht. Ihre Periode bleibt aus, aber vielleicht ist es auch nur falscher Alarm, also..."

 

Mir wurde schlecht. So schlecht.

Ich starb. Innerlich.

 

Schwanger...

 

Nein, nein, nein.

Hastig erhob ich mich von Natsus Brust, während mein Magen zu rebellieren begann und ich das Gefühl hatte, mein Herz würde zu Schlagen aufhören.

Die Nachricht fraß sich mit einer solch widerlichen Gewalt in mich und verätzte meinen ganzen Körper wie Gift.

Liebe kann das Schönste auf der Welt sein, aber unerwiderte Liebe ist eines der größten Schmerzen die man erdulden muss.

 

Ich versuchte noch ins Bad zu gelangen, doch sämtliche Kraft war plötzlich aus meinem Körper gewichen und mein Körper wog mit einem Mal schwer wie Stein, war unheimlich träge.

Ich schaffte es gerade mal bis zur Bettkante, ehe ich mich haltlos auf den Boden übergab.

Und nun war es mir auch total egal, dass ich Rotz und Wasser vor Natsu heulte und mich ihm in all meiner Lächerlichkeit präsentierte.

Ich konnte nicht mehr. Es war zu viel. Ich war kaputt, meine Seele zerstört und schlagartig fühlte sich alles so sinnlos an. Ich habe verloren. Ich habe Natsu verloren und somit alles, was mir etwas bedeutet hatte.

Ich sackte zusammen und gab einen erstickten Schrei von mir und nein, es kümmerte mich nicht mehr, dass Natsu Zeuge meiner Schwäche und meines Leides wahr.

Er hat mir gerade alles genommen und mein Herz endgültig zerstört. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich gab es auf. Ich hielt das nicht mehr aus.

 

 

 

 

_POV - Wechsel: Natsu_

 

 

Ich hatte mich noch nie in meinem Leben so hilflos gefühlt.

Gray saß vor mir und litt, heulte sich die Augen aus und ich wusste, dass es meine Schuld war, aber ich konnte nichts tun.

Ich wusste, dass Gray mich liebte. Ja, das wusste ich. Aber ich ahnte ja nicht, wie sehr er mich liebte, wie tief seine Gefühle zu reichen schienen und dass ich ihn durch meinen Egoismus kaputt gemacht habe.

Es ging zu weit. Das zwischen uns. Wir hätten das nie anfangen dürfen. Es hat alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

 

Wie hat das alles eigentlich noch mal angefangen?

Richtig. Gray hatte mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt. Obwohl er wusste, dass ich verlobt bin.

Aber warum habe ich ihm trotzdem angeboten, mit mir zu schlafen? Immer und immer wieder?

Weil mich Lucy in der Hinsicht nicht glücklich machte. Ich bekam von ihr nicht das, was ich wollte.

Klar, sie liebte mich und ich sie auch. Ich liebte sie so sehr, dass ich ihr einen Antrag gemacht hatte. Aber ich war ihr im Bett zu viel. Einmal hatte ich es versucht, so zu sein, wie ich eigentlich bin. Weil es in meiner Drachennatur lag, eben wilder und hemmungsloser zu sein. Vermutlich trug auch mein Dämonenteil dazu bei. Aber Lucy kam damit nicht klar. Ich musste mich bei ihr stets zurück halten. Und dann kam da Gray. Und er hat mir all das geschenkt, was ich mir wünschte.

Und zugegeben, Anfangs habe ich tatsächlich nur aus purem Egoismus und Eigennnutz diese Affäre mit ihm angefangen. So konnte ich auch Lucy ruhiger und ausgeglichener entgegen treten und mich voll und ganz auf meine baldige Hochzeit mit ihr konzentrieren.

 

Aber bald begann ich zu verstehen, dass mir Gray nicht nur auf körperlicher Ebene viel mehr gab. Sondern auch auf seelischer.

Ich wusste, dass ich ihn verletzte. Und das wollte ich wirklich nicht. Und doch stieß er mich nie von sich. Er war stets für mich da, egal was ich auch tat. Er liebte mich bedingungslos und verzieh mir alles.

Ich begann ihn auch zu lieben. Aber auf eine andere Art als Lucy. Ich liebte Lucy als meine baldige Frau. Und ich liebte Gray als meinen Seelenpartner. Aber doch, doch hat es bisher nie gereicht und ich war mir stets sicher, Lucy sei alles was ich brauchte um glücklich zu sein.

Zwischen Gray und mir, war nur Sex, keine Gefühle. Bisher hat es auch gut funktioniert. Aber seit ich weiß dass er auch zu mir hält obwohl ich E.N.D. bin und er nur für mich all seine Prinzipien als Devilslayer über den Haufen wirft, seit dem ist da irgendwas anders in mir im Bezug auf Gray. Ich wusste nur nicht was.

Ich liebte Lucy. Aber was genau empfand ich dann nun für Gray?

 

Als ich dann vorhin Gray mit Lyon beim Küssen gesehen hatte, wusste ich beim besten Willen nicht, was ich nun davon halten sollte. Da war mit einem Schlag so ein komisches Gefühl in mir und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich es glatt als Eifersucht betiteln. Aber ich war nicht eifersüchtig. Weil es keinen Sinn ergeben würde. Weil ich Lucy hatte.

Zumindest redete ich mir das ein. Dass Gray mir zwar schon was bedeutete, jedoch nur auf freundschaftlicher Basis und ich niemals meine Lucy für ihn verlassen würde. Und weil er mein Freund war, wollte ich ihm auch nicht weh tun.

 

Deswegen zerriss es mir auch das Herz ihn jetzt so leiden zu sehen und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stellte ich mir sogar die Frage, ob Gray mich nicht doch mehr liebte als die Stellargeistmagierin und ob ich nicht vielleicht eher zu ihm gehörte. Doch ich verdrängte den Gedanken so schnell wie er gekommen war. Ich wollte mein Glück nicht in Frage stellen.

 

Natürlich war mir klar, dass es nicht okay war mit Gray zu schlafen, obwohl ich doch verlobt war. Deswegen wollte ich es auch nach meiner Hochzeit sofort beenden und auch wenn es verwerflich war, mir jetzt noch -solange ich noch nicht felsenfest gebunden bin- holen, wonach es mich verlangt.

Nicht weil ich fremd gehen will, sondern weil ich es einfach brauche.

Ja, ich betrüge Lucy und vielleicht bin ich ein mieser Arsch, weil ich nicht wirklich Gewissensbisse dabei habe. Aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass ich die Blonde deswegen weniger liebte. Wirklich nicht. Komplizierte Sache.

 

 

Gray übergab sich ein weiteres Mal und riss mich damit aus den Gedanken.

Das habe ich nicht gewollt. Wirklich nicht. Ich wollte das mit Gray nie so weit treiben, dass er an diesem verzweifelten Punkt ankommt.

 

Er zitterte und als ich mich vorsichtig zu ihm kämpfte und meine Hand sachte auf seinen Oberarm legte, zuckte er so heftig zusammen als hätte ich ihn geschlagen.

Sofort zog ich meine Hand wieder zurück, gab mir letztlich aber einen Ruck und zog ihn in meine Arme, presste ihn mit dem Rücken an meine Brust und hielt ihn so lange eisern fest, bis sich seine verspannte Haltung irgendwann löste und er kraftlos gegen mich sank.

 

"Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen.", flüsterte ich dann leise und hauchte ihm einen entschuldigenden Kuss in den Nacken.

"Ich weiß. Aber wenn sie wirklich schwanger ist...ich weiß nicht, was ich dann mache..."

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Aber Lucy war nicht schwanger. Als ich am nächsten Morgen zu ihr nach Hause kam, erzählte sie mir enttäuscht, dass sie ihre Periode nun doch bekommen hat.

In mir selbst, löste es jedoch gemischte Gefühle aus. Erleichterung und doch auch Enttäuschung. Und ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich Gray nun völlig grundlos so sehr verletzt hatte. Aber ich konnte es ja nicht wissen und hielt es eben für das Beste ehrlich zu ihm zu sein.

 

Doch ich hatte damit eine tiefe Narbe in ihm hinterlassen, die auch durch Lucys für ihn frohe Botschaft nicht mehr heilen würde.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	8. 8. - .kontrolle

Obwohl Lucy nun doch nicht schwanger war und Gray dies auch wusste, zog er sich seit dieser einen Nacht immer weiter von mir zurück.

Ich wusste, dass ich irgendwas in ihm angerichtet hatte und es tat mir zutiefst leid. Aber rückgängig machen, konnte ich es auch nicht mehr.

Doch es war merkwürdig. Gray liebte mich und hat sonst nie auch nur eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, um so viel Zeit wie möglich mit mir verbringen zu können. Weil wir nicht mehr viel davon hatten. Weil meine Hochzeit immer näher rückte. Es waren nur noch etwas mehr als zwei Monate.

Nun ja, bis zu dieser einen Nacht eben und meinem falschen Verdacht bezüglich Lucys Schwangerschaft. Seitdem mied er mich und ging mir aus dem Weg. Und ich wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich nun davon halten sollte, denn mir war bewusst, dass ich Gray kaputt gemacht hatte. Aber das habe ich nie gewollt.

 

 

"Natsuuuu~, wie lange willst du denn noch im Schlafzimmer rum stehen und den Spiegel anstarren? Du siehst gut aus, komm jetzt, wir müssen los."

 

Lucys Stimme riss mich aus den Gedanken und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, wand den Blick von meinem Spiegelbild ab.

Als ob es mir um mein Aussehen ging. Ich bin einfach nur in Gedanken abgedriftet. Denn momentan, sah ich mich selbst nicht gerne im Spiegel. Es ist als würden mich meine eigenen Augen verklagen.

 

"Natsu, jetzt komm doch endlich. Wir kommen noch zu spät."

"Ja, ja.", antwortete ich meiner Verlobten, seufzte und trat dann aus dem Schlafzimmer an Lucys Seite, die schon ungeduldig mit ihrem Fuß auf dem Boden trippelte.

Die Blonde strich mir noch mal prüfend durch die Haare und lächelte dann sanft, ehe sie mich aus meiner Wohnung zog, um sich mit mir zu unserem Termin beim Standesamt zu begeben. Dort würden wir ein genaues Datum für unsere Hochzeit festlegen.

 

Lucy erzählte mir unterwegs von ihren Brautkleidvorstellungen und ich lächelte gequält.

Ich wusste nicht warum, denn ich liebte Lucy über alles, aber sie nervte mich gerade. Ich begann an unserer Hochzeit zu zweifeln.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Gray ließ sich auch die nächsten Tage nicht in der Gilde blicken und als die Sorge und das schlechte Gewissen irgendwann schließlich doch die Oberhand gewannen, entschloss ich mich letztlich bei ihm, beziehungsweise bei Lyon Zuhause aufzukreuzen.

 

Aber als ich bei besagtem Eismagier an der Tür klingelte, war er es schließlich auch, der mir mehr als unerfreut die Tür aufmachte.

 

"Was willst du?", fragte Lyon genervt.

Als ob ich mich freuen würde ihn zu sehen.

"Von dir sicher nichts. Wo ist Gray? Er hat sich schon seit Tagen nicht mehr in der Gilde oder bei mir blicken lassen."

"Wundert dich das?", erwiderte der Eismagier schnippisch und schnaubte abfällig.

Nein, natürlich tat es das nicht. Aber das würde ich ihm sicherlich nicht auf die Nase binden.

 

"Lass mich mit ihm reden.", forderte ich dann, doch Lyon schüttelte den Kopf.

"Damit du ihn noch mehr kaputt machen kannst? Sicher nicht."

Ich knurrte ungehalten und trat drohend einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Lass mich gefälligst mit ihm reden!", wiederholte ich, erntete von dem Anderen aber nicht wirklich die gewünschte Reaktion.

 

"Was willst du noch von ihm? Er wird schon von sich aus wieder auf dich zu kommen, wenn er so weit ist."

Ich funkelte Lyon eine ganze Weile vernichtend an und Schweigen legte sich über uns.

Irgendwann gab Lyon meiner Sturheit jedoch nach und seufzte erschlagen.

 

"Er ist gerade nicht hier, okay? Er ist in seiner eigenen Wohnung ein paar Sachen holen. Lass ihn in Ruhe und tu ihm nicht mehr unnötig weh. Es geht ihm nicht sonderlich gut."

 

Ich habe doch gar nicht vor, ihm weiterhin weh zu tun. Wirklich nicht. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn und will nach ihm sehen. Wenigstens das, bin ich ihm schuldig.

 

"Ja, ja, nerv nicht."

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

"Nicht sonderlich gut" war maßlos untertrieben.

Gray sah furchtbar aus.

Seine Augen waren leblos, seine Haare glanzlos. Dicke Ringe unter seinen Augen zeugten davon, dass er wohl schon seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen hat.

Er wirkte kraftlos, erschöpft und ausgelaugt und ich hätte schwören können, dass er dünner geworden ist.

 

Ich schluckte trocken, als mir Grays resignierter Blick begegnete.

 

Lucy ist nicht schwanger. Trotzdem ist Gray total kaputt.

 

"Warum bist du hier?"

"Ich wollte dich sehen. Du meidest mich seit dieser einen Nacht...ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

"Ja. Tut mir leid. Einerseits hasse ich mich dafür, dass ich unsere wenige gemeinsame Zeit auch noch so verschwende, andererseits habe ich aber auch ein wenig Abstand gebraucht. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dir unter die Augen treten soll, ohne gleich verrückt zu werden. Ich habe ein wenig Zeit gebraucht, um die Sache mit Lucys Schwangerschaftsverdacht zu verarbeiten."

"Die Auszeit scheint dir aber nicht gerade gut getan zu haben."

 

Gray biss sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Blick.

Ich hielt es nicht für das Beste, das alles gerade draußen zu besprechen, also schob ich ihn sanft weiter ins Wohnungsinnere, betrat diese dann auch selbst und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

 

Dann zog ich Gray in meine Arme, weil ich es für richtig hielt und weil ich dachte, dass der Schwarzhaarige das gerade braucht.

 

"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nie weh tun."

Ich verstärkte den Druck meiner Umarmung noch und spürte dann, wie der Eismagier zögerlich die Finger an meine Schultern legte, dann seiner Verzweiflung freien Lauf ließ und diese fest in mich krallte, leise schluchzte.

 

"Ich liebe dich so sehr."

 

Ich würde seine Worte ja gerne erwidern. Ich würde ihn ja auch gerne lieben. Aber es ging nicht. Denn mein Herz schlug nur für Lucy.

Doch da war auch etwas für Gray in mir. Er war mir wichtig und es zerriss mir das Herz, ihn so leiden zu sehen.

Und ich wollte ihn irgendwie ein wenig ablenken, wenn auch nur ein wenig. Ich wollte ihm sein Leid nehmen, auch wenn mir durchaus bewusst war, dass das wohl letztlich nur damit möglich wäre, wenn ich Lucy verlassen und ihn wählen würde. Wenn ich ihn zu meiner ersten Wahl machen würde. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich das konnte.

Auch wenn ich nicht leugnen konnte, dass es in letzter Zeit öfters Momente gab, an denen mich Lucy nervte und ich mich nach Gray sehnte.

 

Ich strich ihm noch einmal beruhigend über den Rücken und dirigierte ihn dann sanft in die angrenzende Küche, drückte ihn bestimmt auf einen Stuhl nieder und fing ihn dann in einem verlangendem Kuss ein.

 

Eigentlich bin ich ja wirklich nicht deswegen her gekommen, aber das letzte Mal ist schon eine Weile her und das Begehren war schlagartig entfacht. Auch, weil ich ihn damit ein wenig ablenken wollte. Deswegen würde ich heute meine eigenen Bedürfnisse auch hinten anstellen und mich um seine kümmern.

 

Als ich mich von Gray löste, ließ ich mich vor ihm in die Hocke sinken und machte mich ohne weitere Umschweife an seiner Hose zu schaffen.

 

"Natsu, wir sollten nicht..."

"Klar sollten wir.", unterbrach ich ihn bestimmt und hatte bereits das von mir Gewünschte bei dem Eismagier frei gelegt, erstickte sämtlichen weiteren Protest bereits im Keim, als ich seine Männlichkeit in einem festen Griff mit der Hand umfing und ihm ein zufriedenes Stöhnen entlockte.

 

Jetzt wo ich seinen Bauch so sah, fiel es mir nur noch mehr auf. Die Knochen traten viel deutlicher als sonst zum Vorschein. Er hat definitiv abgenommen. Vermutlich war sein Appetit in den vergangenen Tagen nicht der größte gewesen.

 

"Ich muss dir noch was sagen."

"Später."

 

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, da hatte ich sein Glied bereits durch ein paar neckende Handbewegungen von seiner anfangs schlaffen Position, in eine stehende gebracht.

 

Gray schloss erregt die Augen, als ich mit meinem Daumen über seine Eichel fuhr und er bereits jetzt vor Lust zu beben begann, obwohl ihm das Entscheidende ja eigentlich erst noch bevor stand.

 

Grinsend beugte ich mich also vor und nahm ihn in den Mund, um Gray gänzlich um den Verstand zu bringen.

Er stöhnte sofort laut auf und Gott, wie ich es liebte, wenn er diese Geräusche von sich gab. Es machte mich wahnsinnig und regelrecht süchtig nach ihm. Doch ich hielt mich zurück, denn es ging jetzt um ihn.

 

Als ich meinen Kopf das erste Mal vor und wieder zurück bewegte, krallte er seine Finger in meine Haare und spannte sich an, beugte sich ein Stück weit vor und flüsterte leise meinen Namen.

Es bescherte mir eine angenehme Gänsehaut und ich schluckte trocken um mich zu beherrschen und nicht doch noch über ihn her zu fallen.

 

Als ich erste Lusttropfen schmecken konnte, nahm ich meine Zunge zum Einsatz und fuhr mit dieser seine gesamte Länge auf und wieder ab, umspielte seine empfindliche Spitze und ergötzte mich an seinem erregten Zucken, an der Wirkung, die ich auf ihn hatte.

Ich wusste dass Gray gerade um meine Aufmerksamkeit bettelte, dass seine Körpermitte zum Zerreißen angespannt war, steinhart. Er wollte Erlösung. Ich würde sie ihm geben. Er hatte es verdient, auch wenn ich ihn sonst sehr gerne trietzte und bis auf die Spitze trieb.

 

Irgendwann nahm ich ihn doch wieder in meinem Mund auf und Grays Finger bohrten sich nur noch fester in meine Haare, zogen an ihnen. Es kribbelte angenehm.

 

Ich führte Saug- und Schluckbewegungen aus, immer wieder und wieder, stets abwechselnd zu den Bewegungen meines Kopfes. Ich entließ ihn aus mir, nur um ihn dann wieder in mich zu lassen und sämtliche Selbstkontrolle zu rauben. So lange, bis er hart in mich vor stieß und sich haltlos in mir ergoss.

 

Er zitterte und bebte noch, als er noch den Nachwehen seines Höhepunktes erlag und ich schließlich gänzlich von ihm abließ, sein Ejakulat herunter schluckte und mir noch mal mit dem Handrücken über den Mund wischte, ihn zufrieden grinsend musterte.

Er sah so verdammt verführerisch aus, mit diesen geröteten Wangen und den vor Lust verschleierten Augen.

 

"Was wolltest du mir sagen?", kam ich dann wieder auf seine vorhergehenden Worte zu sprechen und erhob mich aus meiner knienden Position.

 

Gray brauchte eine Weile, um wieder in der Wirklichkeit anzukommen, bis sich dann auf die Unterlippe und wand den Blick ab.

 

"Es geht um Lyon...ich denke, ich werde es doch mit ihm versuchen. Ich denke, es ist besser so. Dann kannst du dich voll und ganz auf deine Hochzeit konzentrieren."

 

Ich wusste nicht warum. Ich verstand es selbst beim besten Willen nicht. Es sollte mir egal sein. Weil ich doch Lucy hatte.

Aber es war mir nicht egal. Es riss mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg und zum ersten Mal wurde mir klar, dass ich Gray verlieren könnte. Und ich hätte selbst nicht gedacht, dass es mir so viel ausmachen würde. Weil ich ihn doch nicht liebte und Lucy heiraten würde. Aber warum tat dann schon allein die Vorstellung so weh? Die Vorstellung Gray nun zukünftig an der Seite eines Anderen zu sehen, obwohl ich selbst ihn doch in Lyons Arme trieb? Dabei ist das alles was wir gerade haben, doch ohnehin alles andere als richtig.

 

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich wurde mir unerträglich heiß. Und wenn ich das als Feuermagier sagte, musste das wirklich was heißen.

Ich spürte, wie meine Dämonenseite zum Vorschein kam und augenblicklich die Kontrolle übernahm. Doch ich wusste nicht wieso. Ich wusste nur, dass es etwas mit Gray zu tun hat.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

_POV - Wechsel:_ _Gray_

 

 

Natsu warf sich wütend gegen die Gitter seines Eiskäfigs und knurrte ungehalten. Seine Verlobte zuckte erschrocken zusammen und wich einen Schritt zurück.

 

"Wie...ist das passiert?", fragte Lucy unsicher und sah hilfsuchend zu mir.

Ich fuhr mir nervös durch die Haare und wippte unruhig mit dem linken Fuß auf und ab, die Körperhaltung angespannt und sichtlich aufgebracht.

 

"Ich weiß nicht genau...ich habe nur was gesagt und plötzlich...ist Natsu ausgerastet. Seine Kräfte haben mit einem Schlag die Oberhand gewonnen und wie du sehen kannst, hat er sich nun nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Ich weiß aber wirklich nicht, ob ich mit meinen Worten daran Schuld bin oder es einfach nur ein dummer Zufall ist, dass es gerade jetzt passiert."

  
Es ist ohnehin mehr als seltsam. Natsu hatte schließlich schon einmal die Gestalt von E.N.D. und auch seine Kräfte angenommen und damals, hatte er sich doch auch völlig unter Kontrolle und war noch bei klarem Verstand. Wieso er dann diesmal so ausrastet und sich in ein blutrünstiges Dämonenmonster verwandelt, dass alles was ihm zu nahe kommt, mit den bloßen Krallen aufschlitzen will, verstand ich selbst beim besten Willen nicht. Es machte nicht wirklich einen Sinn. Was ist diesmal bitte anders?

Wobei ich ihn immer noch genauso schön und faszinierend fand, wie auch das erste Mal als er diese Gestalt angenommen hat.

 

"Und warum schmilzt er dein Eis nicht einfach?"

"Das kann er nicht. Immerhin ist er ein Dämon und ich habe dieses Eis mit Hilfe meiner Devilslayerkräfte erschaffen. Nicht einmal Natsu kann es schmelzen, denn es ist extra für ihn gemacht.", erklärte ich ihr.

Natsu wurde zumindest ein wenig ruhiger und begnügte sich nun damit, uns aus dem Käfig heraus vernichtend anzufunkeln, doch wir waren zu weit weg, als dass er uns hätte angreifen können. Im Moment gleichen seine Instinkte auch eher denen, eines wilden Tieres.

 

"Verstehe. Und was machen wir nun? Sollen wir den Meister rufen? Er hat Natsu ja auch schon vorher geholfen, seine normale Gestalt wieder zu erlangen.", schlug Lucy vor, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Da hatte er sich auch unter Kontrolle. Nein, du musst ihm helfen."

"Ich? Wie soll ich das denn bitte machen?", fragte Lucy schockiert und warf einen erneuten kurzen Blick zu ihrem Verlobten, schluckte trocken und schluchzte dann leise.

Ich wusste, dass sie am liebsten los heulen würde.

 

"Keiner kann ihm so gut helfen, wie die Person, die ihn liebt."

Klar, da käme zwar auch ich selbst in Frage, doch der große entscheidende Punkt ist, dass Natsu Lucy ebenfalls liebt und sie deswegen bestimmt nicht verletzen wird.

 

"Aber ich kann doch keinen Dämonen bändigen! Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

"Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Du liebst ihn, also geh zu ihm, rede mit ihm und bringe ihn irgendwie wieder zu Verstand. Er ist immerhin dein Verlobter!", fuhr ich die Blondine an und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Es kotzte mich an. Sie sollte von sich aus auf die Idee kommen, auch ohne dass ich sie förmlich dazu zwingen muss. Ich würde es sofort selbst machen, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern. Ich bezweifele nur, dass es was bringt. Nein, es muss Lucy sein. Ich kann da nichts machen.

 

Ich atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und wieder aus und zwang mich dann wieder zur innerlichen Ruhe, ehe ich meinen Blick wieder zu Natsu warf.

Seine Augen funkelten golden, mordlustig und nur darauf wartend, dass seine Beute zu ihm kommt.

 

"Hör mir zu, Lucy. Du liebst ihn doch, nicht wahr? Du schaffst das, okay? Falls es ausartet, bin ich ja auch noch da. Dir passiert nichts. Geh zu ihm und versuche erst mal mit Worten zu ihm vorzudringen. Wenn er deine Stimme hört, beruhigt er sich vielleicht. Küss ihn."

"Ich liebe Natsu. Aber das da, das ist doch nicht mein Natsu."

"Doch, genau das ist Natsu! Natsu ist E.N.D.! Und wenn du ihn wirklich liebst und ihn auch heiraten willst, dann musst du auch diesen Teil von ihm lieben. Ob er sich nun unter Kontrolle hat oder nicht!"

"Aber...Natsu ist doch ein Drache und kein Dämon."

"Er ist beides! Er ist perfekt, genau so wie er ist! Ich dachte, du liebst ihn!", fuhr ich Lucy wütend an und nun begann sie doch zu weinen, vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und zitterte.

 

"Das tue ich doch. Wirklich, ich liebe ihn über alles. Und als er damals in der Gilde in dieser Gestalt aufgetaucht ist, war er noch Herr seiner Sinne. Deswegen dachte ich, dass ich damit klar komme. Aber so wie er jetzt ist...ich liebe ihn, aber ich habe Angst vor ihm. Ich kann nicht, Gray. Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Bitte, lass uns den Meister rufen. Er kann uns helfen."

 

Die Stellargeistmagierin griff nach meinem Arm und versuchte mich dazu zu bringen, ihrem Wunsch zuzustimmen, doch ich nahm ihre Hände nur genervt von mir.

 

Sie hat Angst vor ihrem eigenen Verlobten, nur weil er mal einen kurzen Aussetzer hat?! Schöne Freundin ist mir das.

Ich wusste, dass sie es nicht böse meinte. Ich wusste, dass sie wirklich nur überfordert mit der ganzen Situation hatte und trotz allem auch weiterhin hinter Natsu stehen würde. Wenn die ganze Situation ihrer zukünftigen Ehe nicht ohnehin einen Bruch bescheren würde.

Aber ich hatte trotzdem kein Verständnis mit ihr. Ich hasste sie dafür, weil sie alles hatte, was ich wollte und weil sie der Person die mir mein Herz geraubt hatte, nicht helfen wollte.

Mir wurde schlecht bei dem Anblick von der Kleineren.

Diese dumme Kuh!

 

Wütend schüttelte ich den Kopf, beachtete die Andere gar nicht weiter und begab mich zu Natsu an den Käfig.

Dann mache ich es eben selbst. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Erfolg haben werde, aber ich werde alles versuchen, um Natsu wieder normal werden zu lassen.

Und auch wenn er momentan so wirkte, als würde er nichts mit bekommen, ich wusste genau, dass er jedes Wort gehört hatte. Sowohl meine, als auch Lucys. Und es musste ihn verletzt haben.

 

Als ich die Tür des Käfigs öffnete, ertönte Lucys besorgte Stimme hinter mir.

"Gray nicht! Er wird dich töten!"

"Das wird er nicht."

Er wird mich verletzen, mich angreifen, aber mich garantiert nicht töten. Ich wusste es einfach. Weil er immer noch Natsu war.

Und wenn seine eigene ach so tolle Verlobte ihm nicht hilft, wer soll es denn sonst tun? Ich hoffte einfach nur, meine unendliche, unerschütterliche Liebe für den Feuermagier würde für mein Vorhaben ausreichen.

 

Als ich die Tür hinter mir schließlich wieder schloß, warf sich Natsu augenblicklich einer wilden Bestie gleich auf mich und riss mich zu Boden, knurrte drohend und bohrte mir seine Klauen in die Schulter, an der er mich auf dem Boden fixierte, während er seinen Schweif einmal auf den Boden klatschen ließ.

 

Ich gab kurz ein gequältes Stöhnen von mir, als mein Hinterkopf so hart mit dem Boden kollidierte und mir kurz schwarz vor Augen werden ließ, fing mich dann jedoch und versuchte den Schmerz in meiner Schulter weitestgehend zu ignorieren, auch wenn Natsu seine Fänge immer tiefer bohrte.

Ich spürte das Blut aus der Wunde treten, achtete aber nicht weiter darauf.

 

Ich hob meine Hände und legte sie Natsu sanft an die Wangen, lächelte verständnisvoll.

 

"Es ist alles in Ordnung Natsu. Es ist nicht schlimm, wie du jetzt aussiehst. Du weißt, dass ich dich auch so liebe."

 

Eigentlich war Lucy ja zu weit weg, um mich jetzt noch hören zu können, doch selbst wenn sie es tun würde, mittlerweile wäre es mir egal. Soll sie doch ruhig wissen, dass ich ihren Freund auch liebe, wen kümmert es schon.

 

"Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, ich würde mich nie gegen dich stellen, ob ich nun ein Devilslayer bin oder nicht. Es ist mir egal, dass du E.N.D. bist. Ich liebe dich genau so, wie du bist."

 

Ich wusste nicht, ob meine Worte wirklich bis zu Natsu vordrangen. Er hörte mich, sicher, aber ob sie sich auch mit ihrer Bedeutung bis zu seinem Verstand vor arbeiteten, dass wusste ich dann doch nicht.

Denn Natsu zeigte keinerlei Regung, entfachte stattdessen seine Magie und ließ in seiner freien Hand eine Flamme entstehen, die er mir dann mit einem blutrünstigen Grinsen direkt in den Bauch rammte, seine Hand durch das Fleisch stieß und mir einen lauten Schmerzensschrei entlockte, als er Haut, Fleisch und Muskeln aufriss.

Ich hörte Lucy erschrocken meinen Namen schreien, doch ich achtete nicht weiter auf sie.

 

Okay, vielleicht würde mich Natsu ja doch noch töten. Aber ich durfte nicht aufgeben.

 

Als ich ein jämmerliches Husten von mir gab, trat ein neuer Schwall Blut aus der Wunde und der Schmerz war schier unerträglich, ließ mich schwerer Atmen und angestrengt die Augen zusammen kneifen.

Ich gab einen gequälten Laut von mir und wusste, dass der Blutverlust früher oder später definitiv seinen Tribut zollen würde und dass ich momentan nur deswegen bei Bewusstsein blieb, weil Natsu seine Hand noch immer in meinen Bauch gebohrt hatte und so unweigerlich die Blutung ein wenig in ihrem Fluss aufhielt.

 

Der Schmerz war betäubend, so dass ich es im ersten Moment nicht einmal richtig wahr nahm, dass er mir in den Hals biss.

 

"Du...machst das gerne...mich beißen, meine ich...", versuchte ich unter Anstrengung weitere Worte zu formen und hustete erneut, das Blut kam mir diesmal auch aus dem Rachen.

Ich darf nicht aufgeben. Noch nicht. Noch habe ich Natsu nicht gerettet.

 

"Ich werde immer hinter dir stehen, was auch passiert, wie sehr du mich auch noch verletzt und wie oft du auch noch die Kontrolle über deine Kräfte verlierst. Selbst wenn ich für immer nur deine zweite Wahl bleibe, ich werde dich immer lieben und mich dir immer wieder hingeben."

 

Erneut knurrte Natsu und unter größter Anstrengung, legte ich ihm die Hand auf den Hinterkopf und drückte ihn näher an mich.

 

"Das mit Lyon tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen. Es würde vermutlich ohnehin nichts werden, selbst wenn ich es wirklich versuchen würde, so würde ich mich ja doch immer nur nach dir verzehren."

 

Als Natsu seine Hand schließlich aus meiner Wunde am Bauch riss, blieb mir kurz der Atem weg und ich weitete vor Schmerz die Augen.

Und nun hatte die Blutung auch freien Lauf.

Meine Kräfte verließen mich und ich spürte augenblicklich wie sich die Fänge der Ohnmacht nach mir ausbreiteten.

Aber...ich musste...

 

Auch von meinem Hals entfernte Natsu sich und bedachte mich nun mit verwirrtem Blick, kämpfte innerlich offenbar mit sich selbst.

Mit den letzten Kräften die ich noch aufbringen konnte, zog ich sein Gesicht schließlich zu mir und hauchte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe ich letztlich doch in die Ohnmacht abdriftete und so auch Natsus folgende Worte die er an Lucy richtete, die schließlich ebenfalls zum Käfig gerannt kam, nicht mehr mit bekam.

 

 

"Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich dich wirklich noch heiraten will. Weil ich nicht weiß, ob du mich wirklich liebst."

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	9. 9. - .bruch

_POV: Natsu_  
  
  
Seufzend zog ich die Decke höher über Grays Körper und prüfte noch einmal die Temperatur seines Körpers.  
Er ist heiß. Viel zu heiß. Und das ist nur meine Schuld.  
  
Frustriert biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe und wand den Blick von dem schwerverletzten Eismagier ab, der nun schon seit drei Tagen bewusstlos in meinem Bett lag.  
Ja, in meinem Bett in meinem Haus. Obwohl ich das bisher nie gewollt hatte, weil ich befürchtete, dass Lucy uns mal bei unseren Bettaktivitäten erwischte, war es mir nun total egal.  
Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass man so Etwas ohnehin nicht mit einem Bewusstlosen tun konnte.  
Es war immerhin meine Schuld, dass Gray jetzt hier so lag, also war es ja wohl auch das Mindeste, dass ich mich um ihn kümmerte. Ich war es ihm schuldig. Und das verstand auch Lucy.  
  
Was sie jedoch nicht verstand war, warum ich ihr vor drei Tagen gesagt hatte, dass ich sie nicht mehr heiraten will, dieses Thema seitdem jedoch auch nicht mehr angesprochen habe.  
Ich sollte wohl mit ihr reden. Sie saß unten in der Küche.  
Doch was sollte ich sagen? Seit dem Zwischenfall haben wir das Thema nicht mehr angesprochen und ich wusste mittlerweile selbst nicht mehr was ich wollte.  
Wenn ich sie erst mal geheiratet hätte, wäre es endgültig, ich sollte mich also vorher entscheiden, ob ich sie nun heiraten will oder nicht.  
Eigentlich habe ich auch nie daran gezweifelt. Bis vor drei Tagen.  
Es ist nicht so, dass ich sie plötzlich nicht mehr liebte. Und mir war auch klar, dass sie mich ebenfalls noch immer liebte. Nur liebte sie wohl nicht alles von mir, war mit der ganzen Situation überfordert gewesen. Sie liebte mich aber...es ist anders als bei Gray. Mittlerweile war ich mir sicher, dass seine Gefühle für mich weit über das Normale hinaus gingen, weit über das, was Lucy für mich empfand.  
Und ich...ja was eigentlich? Was genau empfand ich nun für Gray? Liebte ich ihn auch?  
Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte.  
  
Seufzend erhob ich mich von meinem Stuhl, hauchte Gray einen entschuldigenden Kuss auf die Stirn und begab mich nach unten zu Lucy in die Küche.  
So konnte es nicht weiter gehen, ich musste mit ihr reden. Auch wenn ich noch nicht wusste, wie.  
  
Als ich die Küche betrat, sprang Lucy sofort von ihrem Stuhl auf und trat unsicher einen Schritt auf mich zu.  
  
"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte die Blondine vorsichtig, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Unverändert."  
  
Ich lief an ihr vorbei, stützte die Hände auf dem Küchentisch ab und beugte mich vor, starrte verbittert auf das Holz des Tisches.  
  
"Wir müssen reden.", schnitt ich dann endlich das Thema an und obwohl ich sie nicht sah wusste ich, dass sie sich gerade versteifte.  
Weil sie es immer tat. Weil ich meine Lucy und ihr Verhalten lange genug kannte.  
  
"Willst du mich verlassen?"  
Ihre Stimme bebte.  
Ich hatte nicht den Mut ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
"Ich weiß nicht."  
"Wegen Gray? Liebst du ihn?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht.", wiederholte ich und drehte mich dann doch zu meiner Verlobten um.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich ihr sagen, dass Gray und ich schon eine Weile miteinander das Bett teilten. Womöglich würde sie mich dann von sich aus verlassen. Doch ich konnte nicht. Ich war zu feige. Ich würde ihr das Herz brechen. Das wollte ich nicht.  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Das was vor drei Tagen passiert ist, als du die Kontrolle verloren hast...ich hätte dir helfen sollen.", meinte Lucy reuevoll und verkeilte unsicher ihre Finger miteinander.  
Ich lehnte mich mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz, musterte sie mitfühlend und seufzte leise. Mal wieder.  
  
"Es geht doch nicht darum, dass du mir nicht geholfen hast. Es geht mir auch nicht darum, dass du Angst hattest. Aber du liebst mich nicht."  
"Natürlich liebe ich dich! Ich will dich heiraten!", warf sie mir entrüstet an den Kopf, während ich meinen erneut schüttelte, mich vom Tisch abstieß und meine Stimme energischer wurde.  
  
"Du liebst nicht alles an mir. Und E.N.D....ist ein Teil von mir! Ein Teil, den ich selbst abgrundtief hasse, aber gerade deshalb brauche ich, dass du ihn liebst!"  
"Ich werde es lernen!"  
"Es wird nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass ich die Kontrolle verloren habe. Es kann immer wieder passieren."  
"Das ist okay."  
"Ist es nicht! Früher oder später wirst du mich hassen lernen!"  
"Ich könnte dich niemals hassen!"  
  
Lucy klang verzweifelt, sie stolperte hilflos auf mich zu und krallte ihre Finger in meine schwarze Weste, begann zu weinen.  
  
"Wir wollten heiraten. Bitte verlass mich nicht. Ich liebe dich."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Wütend schlug ich mit der Faust gegen den Spiegel im Badezimmer, der daraufhin in unendlich viele Scherben zerbrach und mir tief in die Haut schnitt.  
  
Letztlich habe ich Lucy doch nicht verlassen können. Ich wollte. Wirklich. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht. Ich liebte sie.  
Aber warum, fühlte ich mich dann so, als hätte ich die falsche Entscheidung getroffen, warum hatte ich Gray gegenüber so ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen?  
Dreck! Fuck!  
  
Jedoch habe ich die Stellargeistmagierin nach Hause geschickt, habe ihr gesagt, dass ich Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchte.  
  
Wütend fluchte ich, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, doch ehe ich noch mal auf den armen, unschuldigen Spiegel hätte einschlagen können, klingelte es an der Tür, ließ mich genervt knurren.  
  
Erst wollte ich das nervige Geräusch auch einfach ignorieren, doch es hörte nicht auf und machte mich wahnsinnig.  
  
Also gab ich klein bei, begab mich deutlich schlecht gelaunt doch zur Tür und riss diese angefressen auf.  
  
Lyon.  
Nat toll. Das wird ja immer besser.  
  
Noch ehe ich auch nur ein Wort hätte sagen können, traf mich seine Faust unvermittelt im Gesicht und ich taumelte perplex ein paar Schritte zurück, hielt mir die blutende Nase.  
Was geht denn jetzt ab?! Dieser Mistkerl!  
  
"Ich bin hier, um Gray abzuholen!", zischte der Weißhaarige wütend, doch ich spuckte ihm nur mein Blut vor die Füße.  
"Fick dich!"  
"Ich mach dich fertig! Du bist Schuld an Grays Zustand!"  
Woher weiß dieser Bastard das überhaupt? Er war doch gar nicht dabei.  
  
"Gray ist noch immer nicht bei Bewusstsein. Lass ihn in Ruhe."  
"Wegen wem ist er denn erst bewusstlos?!"  
  
Lyon warf sich erneut auf mich, riss mich zu Boden und seine Faust traf erneut mein Gesicht.  
Mir wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen, doch diesmal wehrte ich mich und schlug zurück, mein Knie landete in seinem Bauch und schleuderte Lyon von mir.  
  
"Du hast ihn komplett kaputt gemacht! Du hättest nie in sein Leben treten sollen!", schrie mir Lyon hasserfüllt entgegen, während ich mich wieder in eine stehende Position quälte.  
  
"Schnauze! Woher weißt du überhaupt von Grays Zustand?!"  
Lyon funkelte mich vernichtend an und stand dann ebenfalls auf.  
  
"Deine ach so tolle Verlobte war eben bei mir und hat mir alles erzählt. Sie hat mich förmlich darum angefleht Gray von hier weg zu holen, weil er dich ihr angeblich weg nimmt. Sie will dich nicht an Gray verlieren. Ist mir aber auch gerade Recht. Du hast ihn eh nicht verdient. Ich nehme ihn jetzt mit."  
Lucy? Lucy hat ihn gebeten, Gray von hier weg zu holen? Weil sie denkt, dass ich ihn liebe, ist sie einfach hinter meinem Rücken zu diesem Eisfreak spaziert und hat ihn gebeten, Gray von hier weg zu holen?  
Gott, das war so falsch von ihr! Was soll der Scheiß bitte?! Ich bin Schuld, dass Gray so verletzt ist, also ist es ja wohl auch meine Aufgabe mich um ihn zu kümmern! Ich entscheide immer noch selbst, wen ich in meinen eigenen vier Wänden haben will!  
  
Als Lyon einfach an mir vorbei Richtung Schlafzimmer laufen wollte, schürte dies sofort die Wut in mir und ich packte den Weißhaarigen gereizt an der Schulter, hielt ihn auf.  
  
"Nichts wirst du! Wenn Gray aufwacht und sagt, dass er zu dir will, dann bitte. Aber so lange bleibt er hier!"  
"Bei seinem persönlichen Henker?! Was willst du ihm noch antun?! Willst du ihn ganz umbringen?!"  
"Halt's Maul!"  
  
Ich werde ihm nicht mehr weh tun. Ganz bestimmt nicht.  
  
"Lass mich los.", knurrte Lyon drohend.  
"Bring mich doch dazu.", erwiderte ich provozierend.  
"Das kannst du haben. Ich konnte dich Arschloch eh noch nie ab! Ich mach dich fertig!"  
"Na dann komm!"  
  
Doch gerade als Lyon seine Magie einsetzen wollte, ertönte eine weitere Stimme und ließ uns sofort inne halten.  
  
"Hört auf! Was tut ihr denn da?!"  
  
Sofort ließen wir voneinander ab und sahen zu Gray, der schwer atmend oben am Treppenabsatz stand, sich mit einer Hand am Gelände fest hielt und die andere Hand gegen seine definitiv schmerzende Bauchwunde presste. Die Wunde, die ich ihm zugefügt hatte.  
Mir wurde schlecht.  
  
Lyon stürmte sofort besorgt die Treppen hoch und stützte den verletzten Schwarzhaarigen, während ich verbittert den Blick abwand.  
Wenn er nun gehen wollte, würde ich ihn nicht aufhalten.  
  
"Kannst du mir helfen runter zu kommen?", hörte ich Gray Lyon fragen und hörte das Knarzen der Treppen, als Gray diese schwerfällig herunter lief, letztlich direkt vor mir stehen blieb.  
  
"Ich komme dann nach Hause Lyon. Bitte, lass mich noch mal mit Natsu reden."  
Lyon schnaubte missbilligend und schnalzte dann abwertend mit der Zunge.  
"Das kommt mir bekannt vor. Soll ich draußen auf dich warten? Allein schaffst du es noch nicht."  
Doch Gray schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich bin ja nicht allein. Bitte sei nicht böse Lyon. Ich danke dir."  
Gray hauchte seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange und ich spürte erneut, wie die unbändige Eifersucht in mir hoch kochte.  
  
Lyon schien nicht wirklich überzeugt.  
"Vergiss nie, dass ich dich wenigstens wirklich liebe. Das, was er nie tun wird."  
Dann wand er sich mir zu.  
"Ich warne dich Natsu Dragneel. Tu ihm noch einmal weh und ich bringe dich um."  
  
Damit verließ Lyon meine Wohnung und knallte die Wohnungstür so heftig zu, dass es in den Ohren klingelte.  
  
Gray schien die Kraft in den Beinen zu verlassen und er sank auf die Knie.  
Sofort folgte ich ihm und stütze ihn, legte meine Hand auf seine Stirn.  
Er hat immer noch Fieber. Er sollte im Bett bleiben und hier nicht draußen rum laufen.  
Doch ich bin so unendlich froh und erleichtert, dass er wenigstens wieder aufgewacht ist.  
  
"Wie lange...war ich bewusstlos?", fragte der Eismagier und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen mich.  
"Drei Tage.", antwortete ich ihm.  
  
Kurz brach dann Schweigen zwischen uns aus, ehe mein schlechtes Gewissen erbarmungslos auf mich einschlug.  
"Es tut mir so leid. Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich habe das nie gewollt, ich hatte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Verzeih mir."  
Grays Hand legte sich auf meine Wange und er lächelte leicht.  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."  
"Natürlich ist es das. Wenn du willst, bringe ich dich nach Hause zu Lyon."  
"Ich würde lieber bei dir bleiben."  
  
Ich wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich war mir nach Heulen zumute.  
Gray schenkte mir so viel, er gab mir alles von sich, war für mich da, hielt zu mir und schenkte mir, was ich wollte. Er liebte mich so wie ich war. Bedingungslos.  
Und ich tue ihm so schreckliche Dinge an. Ich habe ihn nicht verdient. Ich habe Gray nicht verdient.  
  
Ich drückte den Schwarzhaarigen fester an mich und vergrub mein Gesicht in seinen schwarzen Haaren.  
  
"Verzeih mir Gray. Es tut mir so leid."  
Als ich ein leises Schluchzen und ein anschließendes Beben meines Körpers doch nicht gänzlich unterdrückt konnte, legten sich Grays Arme um meinen Rücken und das erste Mal seit langem, fühlte ich mich wirklich geborgen und geliebt. Vielleicht gehöre ich ja doch zu Gray.  
  
  
  
  
 _~ Tbc ~_


End file.
